


Feudal AU

by AnJay



Category: DCU, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnJay/pseuds/AnJay
Summary: Feudal Alternate universe, originally published as a one shot. Trigon's only daughter is forced to marry the bastard heir of the Al Ghul family. The family in charge of the largest and most notorious killer for hire service on Earth.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 63
Kudos: 140





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the wait! I know a lot of people have been requesting it, but I finally have it just the way I want it! Chapter 1 is a bit different than the first draft, so please read it first! Enjoy!

Her lips were numb. The room seemed to be moving around, shaking. Her father stared at her in a calculated look, gauging her reaction. Her chest tightened. 

“He’s a very skilled young man. Training since birth to learn the art of swordsmanship. He’s almost her age. A year or two younger. Better than the last suitor, yes?” The tall thin man spoke. 

“Ra’s al ghul’s illegitimate grandson,” Her father looked thoughtful, looking away from Raven. He stroked his chin, glancing at her briefly before turning to the man. “His whore daughter’s bastard child. There is no other man bearing the Al Ghul name he wishes to offer up?”

“Ra’s al ghul proclaims the boy a prodigy. He is very proud of his grandson. Despite the bastardized conception. He plans the boy to take up his legacy.” The man said.

Raven felt like all the air had left her lungs. Staring across the table at her father. 

“The boy is more appropriate in age. Ra’s al ghul has offered you to meet him before a proposal of marriage is set.” Her father seemed to consider this.

“Such limited choices in suitors…” Her father mused. She heard a snort in the corner. One of her brother’s. She wanted to point out that  _ they  _ didn’t have to worry about marriage. They were free to whore themselves around. Marriage was not yet a suitable age for them. 

“Ra’s al ghul must very much want this alliance to work.” Her father wore a smirk, taking great amusement in Ras Al Ghul’s obvious attempts to solidify this union to his family.

“Tell Ra’s we’ll see him and his bastard heir. That I look forward to it.” Her father commanded raising deep amber wine to his lips.

“Yes, my Lord Trigon,” The man hurried to dismiss himself.

“I don’t want to do this,” The words slipped out, her eyes lifting from the wooden table to her father’s stern face. “Please don’t make me do this,” She whispered.

She heard a hiss of annoyance from her brother. 

“Silence yourself, Greed,” Her father commanded harshly, her brother fell silent. “Raven, this is an important alliance with the Al Ghul’s. You would help me by solidifying a truce. More allies is always a wonderful weapon in this world. The Al Ghul’s are a strong family. They can protect you. They will make an adequate addition to our line."

What if they hurt her? Maimed her? The Al Ghuls had a reputation. A bloody one. Running an assassin dynasty for profit. The League of Shadows was a deadly organization that they established. And she was marrying into a family as a woman. 

"Please don't." She tried.

"I'm not discussing this anymore with you. You should be grateful. I almost married you to a much older man than I am. Would you like that? I didn't think so. I'm marrying you to a boy your age from a noble family. You should be grateful…" With that she knew discussion was over. No more word from her would be said on the matter. 

Her heart sank and her anxiety grew.

She cast her gaze back to the floor, until her father sent her away.

_________________

It was her fist time outside in almost seven months. 

The last time she was out it was to witness the hanging of a man of high status who had done inappropriate things to a young boy under 10. She remembered the way the snow stuck to the ground, the brightness of it against the dismal gray sky. The air was fresh and clean.

So different from today. Windy, cool air rolling the long grass on the hill they climbed. The warmth of the sun, heating her pale skin sending tingles up her spine. 

Flowers were in bloom, buzzing of insects as the flew past the carriage. She saw birds that were brown, blue, and red. The sky was bright blue. 

She thought perhaps, this was heaven. Wishing she could stay in this one spot undisturbed forever.

But the situation was anything but paradise. This was the start of the worst thing to ever happen to her.

Her nerves returned quickly at the thought.

She wore a dark purple and black dress to meet the Al Ghuls. Her make up was done by the servants. The first time in a while, since her father kept her hidden. She fidgeted self consciously with her necklace. Turning the ameysteth crystal her mother gifted her over with her fingers. Desperately looking for some relief that the necklace always exuded. Trying to stop her fingers from shaking.

Her father dressed smartly in an elegant robe. Not his most expensive choice of dress. It looked rich but casual. Dressed like he was making a deal. 

The agreed location was under a cherry blossom tree, high up in the mountains near what she assumed was the al ghul estate.

The Al Ghuls were already there. Three of them. An older man, a woman, and a young man. They all stood as they approached. 

“Lord Trigon,” They bowed, all of them, the man known as Ras al ghul smiled in greeting.

Trigon appraised him a moment, before returning the gesture, extending a hand. They shook.

“Let me introduce my daughter, Talia,” The woman lowered her head in respect. Beautiful chestnut hair blowing in the wind. She was stunning. “Her son, my grandson, Damian.”

Raven watched the young man give a bow, his eyes were a sharp emerald green like his mother and grandfather. But that was where the similarities seemed to end. His hair was black and had a strong jawline and tall stature. 

She felt her anxiety begin to bubble. He looked very serious, his expression stony.

Her father nodded, and the boy rose, she watched his eyes scan her quickly before returning to her father, head raised. 

Ra’s Al Ghul gestured to the table under the tree, “Let us sit. I hope you traveled well, my Lord.”

“It was fine. Is the League of Shadows accomplishing my assignment?”

“Yes, The League is flourishing. We are able to complete within record time. As well as more than able to complete other missions.”

“That’s very good to hear. Seems my olive branch did you good after your incident last year.” Her father said, a small twist in his lips.

Raven watched Ra’s Al Ghuls mouth tighten, the old man's skin folding around the corners of his lips “Yes, It has, I’m so very grateful. I’m honored you’ve chosen our family to marry your precious daughter to.”

“Well the pickings were slim, might I have a refreshment?” Her father drawled, brushing a lock of dark hair out of his face.

“Of course, forgive my insolence. Would you like water? We also have wine.” He cast a furious glance at his staff as if blaming them for the lack of beverages.

“Wine.” The man hurried to fill her father's cup, Trigon turned back to Ra’s al ghul. “I’ve heard how proficient your grandson is with a sword. I’ve heard you’ve trained him diligently from birth yourself? You sound so very proud of him in correspondence.”

“I am. He is a true prodigy. I think he would be an excellent match for your daughter.” Ra’s said hopefully, glancing at Raven.

“I’m sure he has true promise. What do you think of this young Damian?” Her father asked. 

“I’m very much honored Lord Trigon. That I was considered for your beautiful daughter.” His voice was smooth, Looking at her father with polite confidence. 

“She is beautiful, isn’t she?” Her father mused, she glanced at him in surprise. Her father wasn’t one to hand out compliments. Least of all it seemed to her. “You’re a very fine young man, I’m sure she appreciates it. But I have to say I am uncertain of the marriage. I can’t have unknown blood in my family. I have to keep my bloodline protected, you understand?”

“I am unsure by what you mean of unknown blood.” Ra’s said, brow furrowing. “I assure you that the Al Ghuls are a very faithful family-”

“But what of the blood that isn’t al ghul,” Her father looked to Damian’s mother. The woman didn’t flinch at the implication. “I’ve heard rumors about you  _ Miss  _ Talia. Do you know who your son’s father is?”

“Of course, Lord Trigon,” Her voice was pleasant, despite the personal question. "He is a man by the name of Bruce wayne. A former ally and enemy of my father.”

“He is a very worthy man. We have crossed paths and parted ways in a bitter fashion. But to this day I find him a worthy man to continue my legacy through.” Ra’s Al Ghul chimed in hurriedly.

“But you could just be saying that.” Trigon noted, keeping eye contact as he took another sip of wine. 

“I would never lie on such a matter my lord,” Ra’s said, “He goes by an alias. The Dark Knight. Very rich, a warrior, my grandson looks like him remarkably.”

Her father seemed to mull this over, Eyes flickering over all three of them as he sipped his wine. Raven watched with baited breath through the tense silence. Feeling like she was on the edge of her seat. Hoping and praying that the proposal would fall through. She wouldn't have to marry into the Demons head or live the life of those before her.

Damian watched with a hard expression, knuckles tightened against the arms of his chair. She was unsure if he was angry at the mention of his parentage or that this proposal seemed to be going south. 

“Maybe the issue isn’t as big as I previously thought. I don’t trust words unless there’s evidence, however a union between our families seems to be a shared desire. Perhaps it can be overlooked?”

They waited with baited breath. And Raven felt her stomach drop. “I want someone taken care of. Someone who has crossed me.”

“Of course, Lord Trigon, who-” Her father cut him off with a glare.

“I want your grandson to accomplish this. Prove his worth to my family, I want a demon man known as Nabul dead and his head returned to me. If he does this, he will marry my daughter at once without hesitation. I will know then that he and his family are worthy to enter mine.”

There was silence, Ra’s glanced at Talia, mouth opening and closing as he tried to formulate the correct response.

“I will,” The boy spoke up, Raven watched, her breath shaky and stomach dropping as Damian told her father, “I’ll kill Nabul, Lord Trigon. I don’t know failure, I’ll kill this demon and return to you his head. I’ll search for him at once.”

Trigon smiled sinisterly, “I hope you succeed, young Damian. I admire your confidence and persistence. Please be quick, there is another suitor waiting in line.”

“Of course Lord Trigon,”

\-----------------------------

“I’ll give him a week,” Her father drawled later as they made their way home. swirling blood red wine in his cup. “Otherwise, Deathstroke will have to do.”

\----------------------------

Three days later, Raven was rushed from her room by one of her father’s courtesans in the middle of the night. A rare occurrence. For a moment she was scared she did something wrong. Or her father was angry at some issue he had with the family again.

She hurried through the entrance of her father’s throne room, the courtesan by her side. She halted in shock.

The young Al Ghul, dressed in assassin garbs, bowed in a crouch on the floor. an empty scrunched up bloody bag in his tight fist.

She turned to look at her father, an expressionless look on his face as he turned the decapitated head of Nabul in his hands. He looked up at her stare.

“Daughter, say hello to your intended.”

\--------------------------

She can’t stop shaking, dressed in her wedding dress, her knees convulsing. She couldn’t get them to stay still. She was sure she couldn’t stand on them.

She sat in her private room on the Al Ghul estate. The League of Shadows headquarters. In a room she was told would be hers from now on. The silence of the room was heavy. Thoughts swirling around the wedding, Damian’s bloody hands and cold expression, Ra’s Al Ghul’s well known notoriety, her father’s threats on her compliancy in this situation. 

His only daughter, only one that was legitimate by a marriage, unlike her bastard brother’s. Who each had a different mother. 

Raven rotated the gem around her neck in an attempt to calm herself. Running the pads of her fingers over the sleek planes of te purple stone. 

It had been a gift from her mother, before she left her to get away from her abusive husband. 

Raven swallowed. Her fiancee’s cold face flashing in her mind. 

She waited until one of the Al Ghul staff came to retrieve her. Helping her as her knees almost gave out. After a few steps her legs began to support her again unwillingly, and she walked slowly down the stairs. Her white and gold long dress making it hard to see the steps.

She saw her father by the entrance from where she would begin her march down the aisle. “Smile” He had snapped, looking irritated and fidgeting briefly with his tie.

She tried to manage it. 

Music began to chime, and she tentatively took her father’s arm. He was Looking as uncomfortable at her touch as she felt by the traditional gesture. 

He kept his eyes firmly ahead, eyes straying a few times at the attendees. Raven couldn't find herself to look anywhere but down at her dress, taking in the white and red rug on the floor and the sharp green grass under it.

She made it to the end, catching the end of her fiancee’s wedding robes. A white and red and gold color that seemed untraditional. She felt her father moving her hands off his arm, moving them into Damian’s grasp. His hands were warm and callous, and as she moved to stand facing him, she catched a glimpse of his face. It was unreadable, their eyes met and looked away just as quickly.

The ceremony went on. It seemed a mix of cultures, Damian dressed in rich blood red and gold afghan wedding suit. Her, a more western style dress. 

They exchanged wedding bands, a green veil draped over their heads. She didn’t cry, there was no smiling on either of their part, no whispered love confession. Their eyes met in the mirror under the veil, Raven could make out the flecks of gold in the green eyes. His face was stiff like a mask, his skin a tan color. She looked at her own reflection. Pale skin, black straightened hair and painted shell pink lips. They sat in silence as the priest spoke above their heads words she couldnt make out. It all sounded like white noise compared to her drumming heart. 

The veil is removed, and they are told to stand and whispered words of promise are exchanged. Once the ceremony is completed, announced husband and wife, Raven hesitates. Knowing a brief kiss is expected. Her eyes flicker to her new husbands in panic. She didn’t know how to kiss. Didn’t know how to go about it. 

Damian’s expression didn’t change, leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips as the applause began. It was quick, not quite a peck, lasting for several moments. It was wet and soft. 

Damian pulled back, not meeting her gaze as he turned to stare at the crowd.

\------------

She sat next to her husband, still not having spoken a word to each other. They watched people dance, her father gave a great speech on the joining of two factions, that the Al Ghuls were a worthy family in all regard. He was happy for his friendship with Ra’s. Food was being served, and Raven stayed by her husbands side, waiting for food to be brought. The awkward silence between them seemed damning. 

Her father approached them, a smile painted on his lips. He told her husband to follow him, he wanted to talk. "Of course, Lord Trigon." 

Raven watched them leave. Wondering what her father wanted. Amazed she made it through the ceremony with having a bigger panic attack. 

She played with her wedding band, a charming little silver band adorned with green gem that reminded her of her husbands eyes. Surrounded by smaller clusters of diamonds. 

She was married. At her new home in the mountains. Forever away from her father and the dreadful estate she grew in. 

She heard footsteps approach her table. And Raven looked up to see Damian’s mother approaching her a small smile on her lips that didn’t seem to reach her eyes. 

“Hello,” She said, her voice smooth and light. 

“Hiello, Lady Talia,” Her voice shook a little. Damian’s mother was very beautiful, her dark red dress clung tightly to her hourglass figure.

“Youre very beautiful, Raven. I hope you were happy with the ceremony?” The woman inquired. 

“Yes it was lovely, thank you.” Raven watched Talia take the seat Damian left. 

“We are very happy about this union. My son is turning into a great man. You are very lucky.” Talia’s gaze seemed to burn her, Raven blinked rapidly.

“Yes.” Is all she could think to say.

Talia’s gaze didn’t waver, “I will be here often within the estate. I help run things here, keep it in order. There’s not a secret I don’t know. Please keep that in mind.”

Raven flinched, blinking in confusion. Was Talia insinuating Raven kept secrets?

“I know how we women work Raven, we are clever creatures. I’m not accusing you of such treason but be aware Al Ghuls don't tolerate disloyalty. Especially when it comes to my son. He may be a man now, but he’s still my boy.” Talia told her, watching the servants place food in front of her. “He is your husband, your faithfulness to him must be your top priority.”

“Yes,” Raven managed. What did Talia think she would do?

Talia smiled at her. But it was odd, like it held a different meaning than kindness.

“Sister,” A woman spoke approaching the table. The woman was equally as beautiful as Talia, but in a lighter sort of way. Not as endowed, hair a lighter red brown tied in a bun at the back, eyes the color of chocolate. She bowed at Raven. “Excuse me, Talia, Father wants to know if he should proceed sending you to Gotham.” 

“Tell him, yes,” Talian said, moving to stand. “This is my sister,Nyssa, daughter.” Raven gave the woman a nod.

Talia glanced off into the distance as Nyssa told her congratulations. Raven glanced to see Damian approaching the women tentatively. “Congratulations, my son,” Talia planted her lips on her son’s cheek. “I’ll catch up later.” She promised him. Leaving with her sister. Damian took his seat next to her, a furrow in his brow.

Raven took a sip of water, wanting the night to end. 

\----------------------

The guests left an hour past midnight. Her father and brother’s a hour past that. As they left the anxiety grew of what still had to be done tonight. The final consummation of this marriage. 

She followed Damian back to her room, still unsure of it all. She lied on the cold sheets, the curtains wide open revealing a crescent moon. 

She was shaking even before his fingers began to undo the buttons of her dress. He watched her for a moment, she knew that he knew that she was a mess. She wasn’t familiar with this aspect of life. She had felt the urge before, but sex was always shown in a vulgar light. Something that was violent or a way of manipulation and greed.

She was sure her husband felt a similar carnal urge of the subject. The Al Ghuls were violent assassins. 

But he seemed to wait for her breathing to slow, before stroking the back of her neck. Skimming the chain of her necklace. Fingers trailing down to remove her wedding garnet. She shivered at the cold on her bare skin, watching her husband sit up to remove his own suit. She watched him, strong broad shoulders and lean torso. His eyes flicker to her underwear, gaze still unreadable.

Hesitantly, through chattering teeth she asked him to turn off the lights. 

She could still make out his body in the dark. Watching his figure undoing the belt on his pants. She looked away, staring at the ceiling and pulling off her underwear. He was on her then, their eyes meeting and looking away again. He focused on his movements, Trailing a hand down, and searching. Biting his lip and angling his hips.

The pain was sudden and she gasped at the ceiling, wide eyed. He moved against her, face in a pillow, sighing quietly every so often against her neck. It stung, but it was over quicker than she thought it would be. Her husband rolling off her, breathing for a moment. 

He redressed and left, not looking at her. Leaving her to deal with the pang down below. Raven realized she hadn’t spoken to her husband more than once. 

She pondered that, glancing at the crescent moon in the sky. Clouds draping over it like a wedding veil.

\------------------------

The training is loud. They are always up well before the dawn, Raven has learned to as well. It had been a week since the wedding. In that time, Damian visited her 3 times, always leaving right after. He hasn’t talked to her outside of  _ “Does it hurt?”  _ or  _ “Are you still sore?” _

She hasn’t spoken much and no one speaks to her. She doesn’t fear her husband as much anymore. He seemed a distant, hard man. But their sessions weren’t as horrible as she feared. She knew he could take her however he wanted. But he seemed to just want it done with as little fuss as possible. And she was grateful whether he meant to for her or not.

She knew it was only something they did out of duty. The next Al Ghul heir that they wanted. 

She focused back on the soldiers, all dressed in black swinging a pole in tandem. Yelling with each wave of the giant weapon. She never ventured too far. She saw glimpses of Damian, giving orders, but whether he saw her or not she didn’t know. She stayed in the gardens, or the kitchens. The Al Ghuls were always busy, with no set meal times. So Raven didn’t have to worry. She came and went as she pleased. 

She was surprisingly happy. She was left alone, her husband giving her permission to explore the outside to an extent.

So she spent the day outside, touching the grass and the dirt and taking time to admire the bright blue sky and fluffy white clouds.

The large blue sparkling pond off in the distance near what looked like horse stables.

It was this day she ran into Nyssa Al Ghul. 

“How are you Lady Raven?”

“Just fine. Yourself?” Raven says, proud that her voice didn’t betray her nervousness.

“Fine,” Nysaa watched her a moment. “How are you enjoying your new home? Do you like our little family?”

_ I’ve hardly spoken to them. _ “Yes, they are very...kind.” She chose, biting her lip. “The estate is lovely.”

“You don’t need to lie, we aren’t a kind bunch.” Nyssa said. “Least of all my nephew and sister.”

Raven felt her face color as the woman spoke so candidly.

“My sister is returning tomorrow. You’ll see.” Nyssa turned away, walking back to the main manor. “I wish you well, lady Raven.”

\-----------------

Nyssa wasn’t wrong. Talia had a sharp tongue, and a particular way of doing things.  _ “You’ve been here a week,”  _ She had said.  _ “A week of doing nothing. It’s slothful, we aren’t slothful people. Find something to do.” _

But Raven didn’t really know what to do. Was she expected to work? Take a hobby? She tried helping in the kitchen, but by noon Talia had barged in.  _ “That’s grunt work. Do something else! What? I have to write you a list? Train, study something, Don’t wander around and clean like some common filth.” _

So she did. She asked Damian before he left that night, if there were books she could read and study, watching his shoulder’s tense at her voice. 

He gave her directions, writing down the building, hallway floor and room. And she set out that morning, putting her purple coat over her shoulders. Planning to stay there all day and out of Talia’s sight. Raven followed the route ending up at a shabby building in the middle of the state. Away from the barracks of soliders. Damian had said it was a private library, reserved for his collection. She wasn’t to thrilled by that, but she knew she would not overstep her place and ask for more. 

She made it to the right floor, continuing her trek until she got to the 3rd room on the right side of the hall. 

She was taken aback by the size of it. The shelves went to the ceiling, extending to the width of the room. There must have been thousands. A desk sat on the opposite side, a few sketches of horses and birds in charcoal sat on top. She brushed her fingers on it. Her husband was an artist…

She glanced at the wall of books again, this time noticing a latter. She couldn’t stop the small turn of her lips as they went upwards. Joy welling inside her, climbing the later and began looking for an adventure.

\-----------------------------

She read until her eyes hurt, finding an amusing fantasy tale about cat civilization in the wild, which read better than it sounded. And a few sketchbooks, she combed through. She found a journal. But she felt wrong reading it. The sketchbook was already an invasion on her part. She didn’t want to ruin this easy compromise they had. She feared Damian would very well punish her for snooping, she realized that though he was kind in allowing her to use his study, he was still an Al Ghul. An assassin through and through, and a hard distant man capable of many things.

The sun was beginning to set, the orange casting through the window. Raven decided that it was enough for today. Planning on telling Talia she was studying art if she came across her. She closed the door behind her.

She made her way back to the kitchens hoping for a quick bite before bed. Her muscles stiff from sitting all day.

She took in pale purple and bright pink colors in the sky, mixed with the burning orange sun. The simple joy of being outside something she hadn’t experienced to much of. 

Vague memories of herself in her room came to her mind. Being locked in there all day, no windows or fresh air. Wondering if this was all life had to offer her. Two meals, a bed, and a book about a fictional person’s adventure.

She made it around a corner outside, seeing the private Al Ghul kitchen in the distance. When suddenly a tall man was in front of her.

She took a few steps back in shock. He was an older man, white haired and salt and pepper beard. But he was tall and muscular, looking middle aged, dressed in red and black fighting gear.

He glared at her for a moment, then seemed to recognize her. Black eyes widening a fraction. “Lady Raven?”

She gave a slow nod. Something about him seemed familiar. 

“My apologies, didn’t mean to scare you,” His voice was husky, taking a step forward. “Do you remember me?”

She shook her head.

“Slade Wilson.”

The name bounced around a few times in her head before it clicked. “Deathstroke.”  _ Her former suitor _ . Why was he here, surely it was inappropriate?

He grinned at her.

“Why are you here?” She questioned.

“I work with Ra’s as well as your father” He supplied, eyes scanning her face. “Is he well?”

“Yes.” She lied. In truth she didn’t know. He hadn’t spoken to her since the wedding. “How long have you worked for Lord Ra’s Al Ghul?” She asked trying to find something to stay.

“I work  _ with  _ him. Though lately he doesn’t seem to realize it anymore,” He smirked, “You were promised to me, though I’m sure you know. Ra’s was supposed to present me to Lord Trigon. But he chose Damian. So I had to offer my own proposal myself.”

“Oh.” She said quietly, hearing something dark in his tone, she felt uncomfortable alone here with him. 

He watched her process this, “It’s a shame…” He noted. “To Imagine how better your life would be if people just made different choices.”

She blinked rapidly, uncomfortable by the implication. 

Raven took a step back, excusing herself hurriedly. Glancing around warily to see if anyone had caught her talking to Slade. 

His words ringed in her ear, “... _ If people had just made different choices…” _

\-------------

It hadn’t taken long for Talia to snap.

When Talia had found out where Raven had been the past few days. She had been livid. snarling obscenities, she dragged her out of the study by her arm. Yanking and gripping so tightly to her it hurt. Raven couldn’t stop crying throughout it all. Worried that she was going to be subjected to the same treatment her mother had been. Wondering if she would be beaten or maimed, locked away even.

“Shut up!” Talia had snapped, stopping abruptly. 

Before Raven could process it, Talia had reached forward grabbing the chain around her neck and yanking her forward.

It quickly ripped, and Raven watched Talia throw it to the hard floor.

It hit her at once. Overwhelming her, she clutched her head. It was like someone screaming inside her ear, she could feel fury- annoyance, unbridled anger.

Talia yanked at her arm again. “I haven’t even hit you! You’re weak!”

Talia dragged her all the way to the training field where Damian was working. 

Her head pounding in a way it never had before. She felt confusion as she passed the guards, whimpering. Her head was pounding. Her emotions changing from anger to pity and to Curiousness.

Damian glanced at them in surprise when they barged in, halting his movements. He had been practicing his physical training.

Raven’s leg shook, collapsing at her husband’s feet when Talia shoved her at him. She stared at the floor under her hands as Talia told Damian that she had snooping in his study. That she was slothful and weak.

Raven hardly processed all the words. Moaning softly as her head throbbed and nerves sang. It felt like it was stinging. Overwhelmed at so many emotions from her own sadness to for some reason anger, disgust, pity, and annoyance? What was this?

She could understand pain. But she couldn’t fathom anything else.

_ “Mother, I said she could use my study. What else is there for her to do?” _

_ “She has no excuse, she’s not pregnant. She’s not doing anything with her time, everything I tell her she ignores. She can’t lay around and read. She needs to do something useful if she won’t conceive.” _

_ “What shall she do then mother? What else is there for her to do?” _

_ “Have her train. Something, anything that gets her doing something.” _

_ “Train her? Mother, I have work to do. I need to train. I can’t possibly waste my time on her.” _

_ “Something needs to be done Damian.” _

She sat there and listened to them talk as if she wasnt there. Until it was decided Damian would train her in the mornings for an hour, then she would care for his horse. She could spend the rest of the day after reading. Talia hadn’t been to happy about the last part. But Damian was firm that he didn’t want to have to deal with Raven anymore than that and there was nothing more around the estate that needed to be done.

Talia had given Raven a hard prod to her side with her boot. Glaring she told her, “You better be timely every morning and make up for how horrible you’ve been since you got here.” 

Raven gave a jerky nod, Damian’s mother stormed off not sparing another glance. 

Damian had rubbed the back of his head, looking uncomfortably at her form at his feet. He told her to meet him there in the mornings at 8 and told her unsympathetically to go away. Raven did, still a bit shaky, and walked back to her room. Her head screaming. Going to sleep as soon as she got there, hoping to escape the pain by falling into sweet unconsciousness.

\---------------------------------

She woke up later that night, feeling her head begin to loosen from the pain. 

She began to cry. Feeling stupid. Weak. What was wrong with her?

Feeling guilty for even pitying herself. Her mother had been through much worse. 

A memory of her mother, crying and bloody on the floor of her bedroom shot at her mind. 

She reached for her neck, instinctively. Flinching in remembrance, fingers only finding cold skin.

Her necklace was gone. Her mother, gone.

A hot wet tear rolled down her cheek. Knowing that this was the beginning. She should never had been so foolish. 

Just because Damian had been indifferent to her presence didn’t mean anything. He was a monster just like the rest of his family. If he didn’t punish her now, there were two other people that would. 

\-------------

Damian was a hard teacher. After discovering she couldn’t even perform a pushup he put her through countless drills. Snapping at her every so often for her bad form or when he claimed she wasn’t doing it right. He was aggravated by the end of it, commanding her to go take care of his horse.

Seething at her when she explained she didn’t know how. 

“What do you mean you don’t  _ know _ ?”

“W-well, my father doesn’t keep horses. I don’t know anything about them.” She stammered. A wave of anger came at her and she winced taking a step back.

Damian watched her, looking perplexed and annoyed by her action. 

She stared at him in shock. Feeling his mind go through and process her behavior.

He pressed his mouth in a tight line, he stormed off similar to how his mother had and raven was sure he hated her at that moment. Before he at least tolerated her. Now he clearly despised her. She followed him apprehensively. Still stumbling in exhaustion from the workout and sweating profusely.

it was hot outside. the sun bearing down at her as she raced to keep up with his long strides. 

They made it to the horse stall, a black mare glancing at them with large dark eyes. Through an irritated tone he told her that his horse needed to be let out to roam the fields every morning before their training sessions. That after she needed to be fed and brushed. Her teeth checked, rode at least once, her defecation, as he put it, cleaned up and stall scrubbed out daily. Then repeat in the evening. “ _ Got it?” _

She nodded, though still still confused and wary of the giant beast. “ _ Great.”  _ He said dryly.

He left, and Raven scrambled to remember everything he said. Should she feed it first? Let it roam? How would she do that? She glanced towards the enclosed wooden field where there were already a few cows. Do horses get along with cows? 

Raven found a harness by the stable door cautiously approaching the animal. she grit her teeth against the foul barn stench.

She was afraid the horse might rear up and attack her. But the animal seemed eager to get out of the stall. She felt an eagerness from the creature she couldn’t explain, sensing it’s calmness as Raven approached.

She blinked in realization. Understanding the anger and pity she felt earlier was definetly not her own.

What was this? 

Raven didn’t understand. She was feling emotions now? Other’s feelings?

This wasn’t normal. 

Raven fastened a harness to the horse’s large head.

Raven carried on as Damian said, pondering her predicament, cleaning out the stall, nearly vomiting while she cleaned out the mess, Sweeping and mopping it out as the horse ran about in the field. She found a feeding trough in the stall, she refilled it with a food mix she found. It was long and strenuous and by the end she was hungry and tired. Not even wanting to read.

She grabbed food from the kitchen, head and body sore. Heading up to her, feeling queasy. She barely had a bite of her muffin befor she passed out on her bed. Feeling overwhelmed

\---------------

The weeks begin to pass as she settles in her new schedule. Wake up, train with her husband, care for his horse, then stop around noon to late afternoon, feed his horse, then retire to do it all again the next day. 

It’s exhausting, the first week she slept right through noon after her shift to the next morning. The emotions of those around her draining her, the work exhausting her. 

She remembered the time Talia came to watch her train with Damian. The disgust and amusement that had shot at her as she fell to the floor from Damian’s shove.

She winced. 

But today was different. Not as exhausted as she was before she made her way to the library. Determined to find something- anything- in Damian’s large expanse of books that could explain what was happening. Was it a curse? A medical condition? Perhaps she was delusional? Going mad?

She wandered to the library, scanning the floor for her necklace when she reached the hall but finding nothing.

Talia probably came back and took it, she surmised. Sadness swarmed her. Wondering if she could possibly get it back. Grovel, even.

She passed the soliders guarding the study. Feeling their attraction and curiousity for her as she passed. 

She tried to ignore it, closing the door quietly behind her.

She opened the door to the library, finding the medical section, scanning through them for hours.

Driven and determined to find anything about her ailment.

It was dark outside when she stopped, closing her book and disappointment. She felt as if she might collapse. 

She stood on shaky legs. Wondering about the time.

She opened the door to leave, moving down the hall. 

Interest. Raven paused. Someone was behind her. Watching her in curiousity.

She whirled around, finding Slade Wilson leading against the doorframe. 

“Lady Raven,” He greeted, voice raspy. He made his way to her, his figure dark in the shadowed halls. “You caused a bit of a fuss. Your husband’s looking for you, seems you weren’t in your chamber tonight.”

Raven’s blood ran cold. “I’m sorry. What time is it?” 

“Not too late. Little Damian’s just angry you’re not there to service him when he wanted it.” Slade’s eyes scanned over her, but all Raven could process was his lack of respect for her husband’s title. The crude way he spoke. 

Before the silence could settle, he spoke again. “I’m happy I found you, I wanted to give you this.” He raised his gloved hand. A silver chain dangling from his fingers. A purple gem met her eyes. 

She let out a gasp, reaching for it instinctively. “Oh, thank you!” She examined it, a clear break in the stone, the chain torn.

“Of course.” Slade extended hand, “Let me escort you to your chambers.”

Raven hesitated. Staring at the open palm. 

She felt his annoyance and confusion as he watched her stand there.

“I think that would be inappropriate, sir.” Raven found her voice. Staring at him uncertainly. 

“How so?”

He was her former suitor, his intentions screamed a different meaning than friendship and politeness.

“Only my husband should escort me to my chambers. He won’t be happy to find me talking to another man when I’m suppose to be spending my nights with him. Especially if he’s looking for me as you say.” Raven said.

Anger came at her, though it didn’t appear on his face.

An image came to her mind. A young boy with raven black hair standing next to Ras Al Ghul. The older man’s hand on the young boy’s shoulders. Both of them with their backs to her. Hate filled her, betrayal, and bloodlust. 

Raven didn’t notice even a flicker of any of these thoughts showing on Slade’s face. 

She watched him bow, “If that is your wish, Lady Raven.”

Raven felt fury and envy despite his polite tone. 

Raven turned around quickly. Feeling frozen with shock, moving robotically to her room. Not answering Slade, as he called out, “Goodnight, my Lady.”

\--------------

Damian's gasp in her ear startled her. She threw an arm over his shoulders as he moved more insistently against her, trying to keep her body from jostling too much. 

He entered her chamber shortly after she came in, telling her that she was now to return before it got dark to her chamber. That he didn’t want to be waiting on her.

She had nodded, watching her slip into bed beside her, feeling exhausted. But she couldn’t quite get rid of the traitorous thoughts she felt from Slade. Still confused as to why she saw and felt it. Scared of the amount of rage that had coursed through her.

Damian huffed against her ear.

She can feel Damian’s pleasure for the first time. She can feel the lust he felt and was surprised by how much he seemed to enjoy her body. But he was a man. 

She felt Damian shake slightly, breath heavy against her ear. It hadn’t taken long but Damian had begun to grow more into this. His movements were rougher, no longer seeming to hold back and the sex lasted longer. On her part, she wasn’t as sore, she felt a bit of enjoyment at his warmth.

He may be an assassin poised to kill, but Raven felt some comfort in the heat of his body and visits at night every few days. Even if it was stupid on her part. She was so lonely most days, and though they rarely talked it was pleasant to know she had someone to spend her time with. Maybe it was an urge for companionship she craved. 

But he always left right after. That didn’t change. 

She caught him before he moved out of bed. “Damian,” She murmured. 

He paused, glancing at her. 

She bit her lip wondering if it was a mistake. His face was a hard mask, eyes narrowed.

She started uncertainly, “Your...mother, she doesn’t seem to like me very much.” She tried. Hoping to maybe start a conversation. 

“Oh. Well who knows, you might get along?” He didn’t sound like he meant that. He stood, stepping into his pants. 

“There’s something else.” She sat up watching him redo his belt. She chewed her lip. Moving her hand to cover her breasts as the moonlight shone on her. “I ran into Deathstroke.”

He stopped at once, eyes snapping to hers in anger. 

She flinched. She wondered if she was pushing it. She was late and now raising suspicions about herself. “Nothing happened.” She said at once, suddenly worried he’d draw the wrong conclusion. She could feel his mind going to that place. “I just… he makes me uncomfortable. He was very out of turn, and he worries me. I don’t like him here.” She finished lamely, turning her gaze to her legs. Suddenly hot with shame and filled with fear. Afraid Damian might actually punish her.

Instead Damian spoke, sounding a bit intrigued. “What did he say?”

She blinked rapidly. “He said your grandfather chose you over him to represent the Al Ghuls for my...hand. That it was a shame he wasn’t chosen.” Raven mulled over her more important discovery, she spoke hesitantly. “He was angry.”

Damian watched her, finished dressing. He looked thoughtful. “I’m not surprised.” He said, he paused, “He makes you uncomfortable? Did he yell at you? Touch you?”

“No but he seems mad that he wasn’t selected as my groom. He was out of place. To say these things to me”

“He was.” Damian met her eyes for the first time willingly, “I’ll take care of it."

\-------------------------

She didn't know if Damian ever really 'took care of it.' But the next day Slade was gone. She wasn't sure what happened. But she didnt question it. Relieved that he wasnt there. 

It had been three weeks since the wedding at this point. But after a recent cycle of blood. It was certain she wasn’t pregnant. Something Raven was relieved about. But she couldn’t shun that obligation forever. She panicked at the thought of pregnancy. Of what it would do to her body, she was told her mother had a complicated delivery. That Raven was born premature because her father had hit her mother while she was just 8 months pregnant with her. 

Raven didn’t remember her mother much. She had run off when Raven was young. Fleeing across many countries to get away from her monstrous husband. 

She shook her head trying to rid herself of the thoughts. 

________

Damian doesn’t visit her at night until he’s sure her cycle is over. He waited a whole week and a half to visit her room. And when he does, he comes late in the night when raven is already asleep. She wakes up to the sound of her door opening and closing, his clothes falling off his figure and crawling into her bed beside her. 

She doesn’t fight it, she never has. Instead watching him crawl on top of her, feeling a hand cup her breast and let go. She was staring over his shoulder as he enters her, her nightdress pushed up past her waist. She wonders how long this will take. If this one night will produce the next heir of the Al Ghul name, or if there was going to be many more nights of this.

It terrifies her that she may be pregnant. 

His lust shoots at her, an image shoots to her mind. A woman’s breasts. Her’s. Bouncing to his movements. 

He groans against her ear and suddenly his hands are under her knee, moving it up to her chest. She gasps, watching the sheet fall away as he sits up on his knees moving to connect their bodies again. Her face is hot as he leans over her, his hot breaths on her face.

She feels her breasts bounce. His eyes fixated on her clothed chest.

This was the first time he changed the position, touched her. she couldn’t help but notice the deepness of the movements. how much tighter her muscles contracted. The feel and heat of him. 

His eyes shut tight and his head turned to the side.

She doesn’t get to think about it long, only a moment of feeling hot in a new way when suddenly the door bursts open. Raven turns to see three league of assassin warriors in her doorway. ‘’My apologies, Lord Damian,’’ one said, moving their gaze to the floor. Her husband climbed off her swiftly. 

“How dare you enter my private chamber-” Damian started looking furious, standing and pulling a sheet to cover himself. Raven pulled down her nightdress, looking uncertainly between the warriors and her husband. Mortified that she was caught in such a state.

“There has been an infiltration, my lord.’’ The same one said, head bowed to the floor. ‘’Lord Ras Al Ghul has sent me to retrieve you. He believes someone broke into the estate.’’ 

Raven stiffened. Someone broke in. But who?

Damian’s pants were on, she watched him as he gave orders. ‘’One of you stay here, another go awaken the second company. I want everything on this side of the estate guarded.” He blinked rapidly as he finished with his shirt. Snatching away a sword from a solider. ‘’Take me to my grandfather.’’ 

They left, except the one solider her husband instructed to stay, leaving Raven with her heart in her throat.

\----------------------------

Several soliders were were found dead on the west side of the estate, and documents were missing from Ras Al Ghul’s private library. No evidence of who it was. 

Raven was surprised anyone would have the gall to infiltrate the Al Ghuls. The league of shadows was the most deadliest assassin for hire organization on this planet. The fact that anyone could steal anything and be able to get out unscathed was unfathomable.

Raven pondered this, brushing over her husband’s horse. the animal made a sound of impatience. stamping a foot oddly as if trying to tell her something. 

Raven blinked at it, deciding to ignore it. She wanted out of this horse stall and its smells of barn animals. She reached to put a harness on the horses face. the animal jerked away.

she let out a huff of frustration, trying again. It jerked away and let out an irritated noise. ‘’Come here you stupid-’’

‘’She doesn’t need a harness if you’re just going to let her roam the field.’’ A voice called from outside the stall. 

Raven turned around to see Damian watching her, an annoyed look on his face.

‘’Lord Damian,’’ Raven considered his words, ‘’How would you get her back then?’’

He gave her a confused look. 

‘’What if she ran off and wouldn’t listen?’’ She tried feeling stupid. 

‘’...Well she listens when you call to her, right? She lets you walk her back?’’

‘’I thought that was because of the harness.’’ She said lamely, Damian gave her a look of disbelief. 

She looked away, the silence allowing her to sit in her idiocy. But it wasn't her fault. How was she to know?

Damian opened the stall door, glancing around awkwardly, ‘’...It looks… good.’’

‘’Thank you,’’ She muttered, pushing the hair out of her eyes. Wondering why he was here since he normally ignored her presence when he didn’t have to and stayed out of her way for the most part. 

Damian gave an annoyed sigh, glaring at her in a usual hard expression, ‘’The estate is on high alert. So for now on, you’re not allowed to wander around by yourself per Grandfather’s orders. For now on two guards must accompany you and you have to let me someone know where you’ll be at all times.’’

Raven nodded slowly, watching as he allowed the horse to slip past them. It exited the stall and trotted slowly towards the gated entrance to the field along side Damian. Something the animal never did for her. Raven followed at a distance, watching as the horse entered through the gate and took off running in the field.

Damian watched his horse, a small uptick in the corner of his lip. Raven hadn’t seen him smile before, and Raven had a feeling he didn’t often. If he wasn’t so hard and closed off- if he didn’t constantly have a scowl on his face he would be very handsome. Raven felt her heart skip. Wondering if she could ever get him to smile at her like that.

Damian glanced at her, his expression going hard again, he must have felt her staring.

‘’Do you know who broke in last night?’’ She asked, her voice a little breathy.

‘’No.’’ He said, ‘’Nothing was found. But Grandfather’s missing documents are what we should be worried about.’’

‘’What documents,’’ She asked. 

‘’It’s none of your business.’’ Is all he said, glancing away to look at his horse. It was quiet for a long moment and Raven couldn’t find anything to say. Before the silence could swallow them up for too long he said, ‘’When was the last time you changed her shoes?"

Raven blinked. ‘’Shoes?"’

Damian heaved a sigh, a tired look crossing his face. 

He walked away to a nearby storage shed where she had found the harness. Returning with horseshoes, ‘’Dora,’’ he called. The black mare she’d been caring for raced over. They led her back to the stall, Damian instructioning her to put her harness on. Raven tried to get out of it, surely her husband had better things to do. Weren’t they just infiltrated last night. But Damian told her there would be no training for him today and thus, had nothing better to do. 

Damian changed the horse shoes and Raven prepared the food and washed out the food trough. It was late afternoon when they finished, Damian helped her get fresh hay and spread it around and at the end of it, Raven felt exhausted. It was still humid outside and they were both sweaty and tired.

She was surprised as he left with her back to the kitchens, eating by her but without saying a word. It wasn’t as awkward as she thought it would have been. But she still wondered what exactly he was thinking. When she finished she wondered if she should wait for him. If he had also planned on going with her to her room. She stood, pausing in the doorway. ‘’Will you be coming up,’’ She found herself murmuring, blushing slightly at the implication. 

He blushed lightly, glancing away, ‘’I’ll stop by later, I have to report to my grandfather. Just stay in your room.’’

She nodded, but he wasn’t looking at her. So she left.

\-------------------

A few weeks pass. The Al Ghul estate is still on high alert. No new news that she is aware of on the suspects. 

Servants follow her around the clock, watching her train in the morning, clean the stables, and escorting her to retrieve books at Damian’s study. From now on if she’s not with her husband or another member of the main family she must do her work and return to her quarters. Its aggravating and Raven is sick of being followed and watched as she works. 

She was a solitary person by nature, she wasn’t a social butterfly. She loathed awkward small chat, silence was easier. 

It’s summer now, and the days are hotter, the heat burning the stench of Dora’s waste as she cleans up her mess in the field. She gags on the smell, and suddenly its in her throat. Dropping the shovel and stumbling back when she vomits. 

She tries to breathe, and soliders rush to her. The queasy feeling passes and her stomach stops doing summersaults. But the soliders have her immediately taken to a doctor, before she could protest. 

After a few tests, and the horrible waiting it’s revealed she’s four weeks pregnant.

_____________

Ras Al Ghul is told at once. And he comes to med quarters with Damian and Talia, talks to the doctors, verifies that all tests were given. Damian's expression doesn't change, he stands by his grandfather as the doctor goes over the results. Arms crossed with a calculating look on his face. Only Talia speaks to her. Glancing over with a glare, ‘’You would get pregnant now.’’

\-----------------------------

She skims her fingers lightly over her belly. The tiniest of bumps between her hips. The life of a 5 week old inside her. 

Since her engagement, she’s tried to block out the thought of motherhood. Knowing it would be a painful journey, a similar one to her mother’s. And knowing the child will only be her’s through blood. The child will be raised as an Al Ghul and live through the training that came with it. She would have no say in the matter. 

Damian doesn’t visit her room, and Raven knows he wont anymore. His job is done. Raven wonders what he feels about the idea of becoming a father. She wonders if he’ll be better than her’s.

Raven is forbidden to leave her room, she is brought her meals and Raven believes she might die of boredom and stuffy air. 

She jolts up when the door opens, staring wide eyed as Damian closes the door behind him. Its the middle of the day.

Raven stands, staring at him uncertainly as he hands her a small package. ‘’Your father sent you a gift.’’ He muttered. She could feel that he was angry.

Raven cautionately examined the small already opened, purple envelope. After 2 months of silence, her father was sending her a gift- the first gift she’d ever received from him. The first sign of acknowledgement since he married her off. 

She opened the envelope, a bit self conscious under her husband's scrutinizing gaze. 

_ Congratulations, _

_ I am eagerly awaiting the birth of my first grandchild. Enclosed is a gem left from your mother. May you have a better delivery than she.  _

  
  


Raven sat on her bed, feeling as if she was going to vomit again. 

‘’Your father said he’d like to host a coronation ceremony after the child is born.’’ Damian spoke, his eyes raking over her.

‘’O-oh’’ She said, 

They stayed in silence for several moments. Until finally he inquired, ‘’Your mother had a difficult delivery?"’

‘’Yes.’’ She said, knowing he read the note. His gaze hardened.

‘’You should have told the doctors.’’ Damian told her sharply, ‘’This child has to survive. We need to know as much as possible-’’

‘’My father hit her or something,’’ For the first time some anger seeping into her tone, she kept her gaze on the shard in her hand. ‘’That’s why the delivery was complicated. My mother would have been fine otherwise.’’

The air filled with tension and something else, but it was stifling. And for some reason Raven found herself able to look at him until he turned his gaze away. 

Damian turned back to the door, preparing to leave.

A thought came to her, ‘’Wait,’’

He stopped. 

‘’May I go to the library? Please, I can’t stay in this room any longer.’’ 

‘’No,’’ He said at once. He turned back to her, ‘’My grandfather gives the orders not me. And he’s not going to change his mind on that.’’

‘’Can you bring me something then,’’ She implored, feeling desperate. ‘’If I give you a list, can you get them for me?"

He stared at her quizzically.

‘’Please.’’ 

She could feel His mind thought over the question.

He gave a stiff nod and she hurried to find something to write with. 

A small crooked smile, broke out on his lips that she pretended not to see. ‘’You used to be scared to talk to me,’’ he grumbled.

\----------------------

It began to work out like that, Damian bringing her the requested books and returning the old ones for her every few days. It eased the boredom. 

There was still no news on the one who broke into the estate, but even if there was Raven doubted she’d ever know. The days passed on and Raven felt like she might snap, her window being the only way to get fresh air. Her view of the grassy field and courtyard. She wondered who would be in charge of taking care of Dora now?

A sharp rapt sounded off against her door, ‘’Come in,’’ Raven said, spinning around. Eagerly awaiting her next shipment of books.

The door opened slowly, and Raven was momentarily speechless as a beautiful woman with reddish brown hair came through, 

‘’Good morning, Lady Raven,’’ Nyssa Al Ghul said, stepping into the foyer. She gave a quick look around. ‘’I heard the great news and came to congratulate you.’’

‘’Oh, yes, thank you,’’ Raven said. Feeling meek, Nyssa resembled her mother in law alarmingly. But a kindness stemmed from her. One she wasn’t used to.

‘’I brought you something,’’ Nyssa said, gesturing to the bag she was holding. It was a purple colored tote, that resembled a present bag.

‘’Just a few things that might be useful,’’ Nyssa said, walking over to Raven’s bed and sitting herself down, watching Raven open it.

There were multiple things, two books- a baby name book and another about all the stages of pregnancy, labor, and post delivery. A pregnancy dress, and a blue baby blanket.

‘’Thank you very much, Lady Nyssa,’’ Raven said, brushing her hand against the soft blue fabric, feeling a smile tug at her lips inadvertently. Thoughts surrounding a little boy with her eyes. 

‘’I don’t need them anymore.’’ She heard Nysaa say.

Raven glanced up at her, there was a hard look in the older woman’s eyes as she watched her. Raven could feel sadness.‘’Do you have a baby?’’

Nyssa met her eyes, and Raven knew the answer. ‘’My womb is cursed.’’ Nyssa said, with a small shake of her head, as if trying to shake away her memories. 

‘’I’m sorry,’’ Raven found herself saying.

Deep pain stung her, and Raven let out a gasp. Pain shot through her abdomen and an image flashed through her mind. A crying woman on the floor, legs covered in blood.

Then it was gone as soon as it came, and Nyssa stood up- concern lacing her face. ‘’Lady Raven?’’

‘’I’m fine.’’ Raven, said at once. Still shaky. 

‘’I didn’t mean to scare you, You’ll be fine. Women have been having babies forever.’’ Raven just nodded not trusting her voice. What was that she just saw, was that Nyssa?

Nyssa bit her lip. ‘’I’ll leave you be,’’ Nyssa told her, ‘’Enjoy the gifts.’’

‘’Thank you,’’ Raven said, watching the woman leave. Feeling shook. ‘’Wait, how did you get here?’’

The palace was on lock down, Nyssa didn’t live here, how-?

‘’We need to guard the estate,’’ She said it like it was obvious. ‘’Since the contracts were stolen. These people might attack.’’

‘’What contracts?’’ Raven asked, revelling in the new information.

Nysaa narrowed her eyes, studying her, ‘’The agreement contracts between my father and several of his allies. Well former allies.’’ She added crossly. 

‘’I’m guessing you weren’t told?’’ Nyssa said, shaking her head. She turned back to the door. ‘’My apologies Lady Raven, you wont get anymore out of me.’’ She said coyly.

Raven felt she couldn’t accept that. ‘’But-’’

A knock on her door interrupted her, both women glanced to see Damian come into her room. Eyes widening at the sight of them. ‘’Ah, hello Aunt Nyssa, what are you doing here?’’ He asked, maneuvering the books in his arms. 

Nyssa took in the sight of the books, an amused look on her pretty face. ‘’Just extending my congratulations to your new wife. I brought some gifts I thought she might appreciate. Congratulations to you as well, nephew.’’

‘’Thank you,’’ He said on impulse, glancing at Raven and to the books on her bed. 

‘’I’ll leave you both now,’’ Nyssa said, walking out the door, calling over her shoulder, ‘’Good day,’’

‘’Good day,’’ they echoed simultaneously, watching the door shut behind her. 

Once she disappeared, Damian moved to place the books he brought on the nearby table.

‘’Thank you,’’ she said as she quickly scanned over the titles. He had brought all 6 books she had asked for, she was excited to start them.

‘’If I’d known you’d already gotten books I wouldn’t have bothered.’’ He grumbled, walking to her bed and picking up one of Nyssa’s books.

_ ‘’Oh, are getting my books that out of the way for you?’ _ ’ She thought, but bit her lip instead. He got to be outside all day, enjoy the world while she was forced in her room. Flipping through the pictures of one of the books he got her. Instead she said, ‘’I’ll give you a new list tomorrow.’’

‘’You have to see the doctors tomorrow,’’ He said, opening the book about child development. 

‘’But I just went,’’ She said in confusion, surely she didn’t need to see a doctor every few days?

‘’I told you, this child has to survive and be healthy. Grandfather won’t accept any less.’’ Damian said, glancing at her briefly before returning his gaze to the book, eyes skimming over a paragraph. His jaw clenched. "This baby is important. It's not just yours."

Raven let out a sigh, but why was she surprised. The Al Ghuls would surely be like this throughout the rest of her pregnancy and well after the child was born.

She remembered her own mother. Forced to the side, barely allowed to care for her. 

She flinched at the thought. 

\-----------------------

The months went by, blood tests, ultrasounds, any and every test is performed to learn as much as possible on the baby. 

Her stomach grows larger, and a few months pass. When she’s four and a half months, her stomach is protruding under her shirts. She runs her hands over her stomach, feeling the movements of her baby as it twists and turns inside her. She is told the baby will move more in the days and weeks to come.

She is also told that she is having a girl. Her thoughts change to pink and she ponders about girly things and pretty dresses. 

Talia wasn’t to thrilled about the news, making a small comment that she had wanted a grandson. Surprisingly Ra’s Al Ghul snaps at his daughter, saying crossly, ‘’What does it matter? A heir is a heir. They can always have more.’’ 

Raven glances uncomfortably at her husband, who’s leaning against a counter, staring hard at the tiles under his feet. 

She wonders how he feels about being talked about like this, like they’re dogs that have to be bred. 

But Damian didn’t say anything, his face a usual hard mask. 

The days go by, and pregnancy is becoming uncomfortable. Feeling bloated, odd cravings, uncomfortable sleeping, the child stirring in her stomach at random moments, even feeling an insatiable urge to touch herself. Something she hadn’t experienced since she was younger.

The loneliness begins to eat her up. She has hardly been spoken to in months. Only ever speaking one or two sentences to her husband when he drops off her books. 

It’s lonely, and the feeling brings nostalgia from her younger days. When she was locked in her room for days. The days she was too scared to leave it. And nightmares of it haunt her dreams and thoughts during the days and nights.

\--------------------------

She’s eight months pregnant when the estate is attacked. She wakes up in the middle of the night to the smell of smoke, and less than a minute later her door is burst open and a League of Assassin member is yelling for her to wake up. She scrambles to her feet clutching her stomach, panic coursing through her. 

Another foreign figure comes up behind the warrior. The league of assassin warrior is screaming and the blade of a sword is through his chest. Scarlet blood is everywhere, and more league of assassins members come in and she’s yanked from her room into the smoky hallway.

She feels like she can’t breathe, but she’s running until she’s outside. Her first time outside in six months and It’s chaotic.

Buildings are on fire, and she hears the sound of bullets being shot. She’s abruptly shoved, pushed and shoved to the floor as the League of assassin soliders standing over her shouting at eachother. 

Just as soon as she’s down, she’s yanked back up and rushed forward. Pain shoots through her belly, and a wave of pain washed over her. Her stomach rolling. She gasps, but keeps running until they make it somewhere she can rest. 

She groans as more pain shoots up her spine and through her stomach. The baby moves again rapidly. 

Wetness rushes between her legs, and she looks down to see red on the lower half of her dress. She hears herself yelp. And no one seems to know what to do. 

All of a sudden Talia is there and Raven hears her shout ‘’Get a doctor,’’ and Raven notices for the first time that she’s in a business room that she’s never seen before. 

‘’There is no doctor,’’ a man next to her responds, there’s a loud crash outside and it rocks the room. She’s being dragged to her feet again and pushed outside, there’s alot of soliders rushing away and theres a shout that a buildings collapsing. 

She could feel everyone’s panic, her head throbbing.

More pain shoots through her and it knocks her off her feet.

Talia grabs her arm, ‘’C’mon,’’ She says, glancing around frantically. 

‘’Mother,’’ Raven hears, and Damian runs up to them, ‘’Those traitors left, we need to search and see if there are any who got left behind- what happened?’’ He asked, and Raven felt him kneel beside her. She felt him stiffen, feeling his alarm. 

‘’I think the baby is coming.’’ Talia said, ‘’We have to find a doctor,’’

‘’No,’’ Raven panicked, gasping. ‘’It’s too soon.’’

She was only 7 and a half months, it was way too early to deliver. Her baby would die. 

Damian cursed, picking Raven up, ‘’Tell grandfather, I’m getting her to medquarters.’’

With that he sprinted off with her, ignoring his mother’s shouts, and Raven clung to him desperately. Murmuring prayers under her breath through the pain.

\-----------------

It’s worse than period cramp. The pain was excruciating and lasted for what felt like hours. No, not hours days. Her vision was fuzzy around the edges, and Raven was worried she was going to pass out. 

Then she wished she would when a gloved hand slid a knife across her stomach. She must have, Raven didn’t even remember getting to a doctor. She just remembered pain and screaming and flashes of red blood.

Then black.

\-----------------

She was so small she had to be incubated for a day. An oxygen mask for her not fully developed lungs, and stuck with a monitor and needles. It hurt to look at her.

But she couldn’t look away either. Raven layed on her side in the bed, the incubation chamber only an arm length away. 

Ras Al Ghul was furious, shouting that Deathstroke would pay his estate was in ruins and his men killed, now his blood born premature. Possibly weakened for the rest of her life.

Damian came in shortly after she woke up. And for a while, they just sat there and stared at the little girl. The machine echoed in the silence.‘’Will she make it?’’ Raven whispered, reaching out to brush her fingers against the tub. 

‘’Maybe.’’ He muttered, eyes not leaving the girl. 

She swallowed thickly, and she felt a hand grip her’s. Both of them holding on tight like children to a balloon string.

\-----------------------

Outside, Ras Al Ghul could be heard, hissing, ‘’Slade has crossed me for the last time. If he wants war he's got it. He has sealed his fate for good, we will rebuild immediately. Alert our allies, send word to Trigon.’’

\------------------------


	2. Part 2

She is born 4 pounds 4 ounces.

She takes her first little breaths on her own several days after she’s born. Shallow tiny sounds, and she fears that if she survives she will have deficient breathing. She’s still under mandatory observation, still connected to machines to monitor her. Constantly supervised. And Raven can’t hold her or touch her. 

But she’s alive and Raven couldn’t have been more grateful. She’s a bright pink, a tiny amount of thin inky hair on her head, and Raven can’t tell what features her daughter will inherit.

She’s too small. Almost alien looking.

Damian comes in several times a day, and it’s the most Raven has ever seen of him. They don’t talk, but he sits with her. A hard look in his eyes as he stares at the baby in the incubator.

A worry fills his mind whenever he’s here, and Raven wishes he’d leave. She had enough worry of her own. 

But she grew to accept the company. Finding small comfort in the fact she wasnt the only one worried for the girl. Though for different reasons then her husband and his family.

She lets out her first cry 2 weeks after her birth, a soft pitiful little wail, and Raven cries at the sound of it. Positive now that she will live. She can make out the pain the girl is feeling. The girl’s throat is raw and she longs to nurse her. 

But there’s an instinctive fight to survive that seems to push her. And Raven brushes her fingers against the tub. Hoping her baby can somehow sense and feel her love.

Damian’s hand squeezes her’s as they watch her, and a rare smile forms on his lips.

\--------------------

The girl is almost 4 weeks old when Raven first holds her. Her daughter is a lot less pink, her hair darker and thick but still tiny, and blue eyes are turning emerald green. She’s soft and sweet and under the stink of hospital there’s the scent of sweet baby smell. 

She loves running her fingers over the soft skin and watching her big pupils dilate and shrink when she feeds her. 

The Al Ghuls come quickly when they hear she is allowed to be held. 

She glances up from her baby in surprise as Damian comes barging in looking sweaty and out of breath in his training uniform. She watches him hesitate by the door, eyes fixated on the girl. There’s a yearning, an instinctive feeling Raven recognizes in him because she feels it too.

Raven motions him shyly to come closer.

He peers down at the girl in her arms, and he’s so close to her she can’t help but look away. She focuses on her daughter’s face as she sleeps, figuring it was a private moment for Damian. Watching him bring a hang up to stroke her head. 

Raven lets him hold her, and a soft grin Raven had never seen breaks out on his face as his daughter is placed in his arms. 

It was odd, seeing such a soft expression on such a hard man. Almost wrong. 

He looks so young, she realizes, when he smiles. Then, She remembers with a jolt, it is because he is young. He was only seventeen, a year younger than her. Seventeen and looking like a hard worn man. Already a father. She, already a mother.

Ras and Talia come soon after, and they look relieved. ‘’She’ll survive?’’ Talis breathes, a small smile on her lips as she peered over her son’s shoulder at the baby. ‘’She has our eyes. She looks like you when you were a baby, Damian.’’ 

‘’What about health wise,’’ Ras al ghul said, staring critically at the very small child. ‘’Will she always have trouble breathing? Any other abnormalities?’’

‘’Possible abnormalities may surface later. She may have flux over her first year. But it won’t last forever. She’ll be as healthy as any other child when she’s 3 or 4. Just a bit tiny. She’s still learning to suck and swallow.’’ A doctor said. 

Ras nodded. a hard furrow in his brow, and he and his daughter shared a brief look. He left then, saying something about reconstruction of the al ghul estate. 

Talia stroked the girl’s face, and gave her son a kiss on the cheek, ’’Stay here for a few days. Enjoy your daughter. Your grandfather and I will take care of everything." Damian looked like he might protest. "These times are precious." She told him gently.

She left with that, giving Raven a brief nod before she left, surprising her.

Raven is told by the doctors that she should still remain in bed rest for another week. Her body is still sore, recovering from a hard labor. 

Raven nodded, watching the doctor leave. So she couldnt move, Someone else would have to help her care for the baby. 

Damian seemed to realize this too. ‘’I'll stay in your room for the week.’’ He said thoughtfully. Raven couldn’t help but gape at him. Stay in her room? With her baby? A flash of worry shot through her. She still didn't trust him. 

His gaze returned to the child in his arms. ‘’She needs a name.’’

Raven had been thinking of names for months. She tried to push the negative thoughts away. ‘’I think Judith is a pretty name.’’ She said hopefully. 

Damian glowered. ‘’A middle eastern girl can’t be named  _ Judith.’’ _ He said, reluctantly handed her over to Raven’s outstretched arms. 

Raven felt a bit wilted, curling a finger around her daughter’s wrist. ‘’I haven’t looked through many middle eastern names.’’

Damian bit his lip, ‘’I have. I like Laila or Aziza.’’ 

Raven blinked. He’d thought about this. Was it up to him? To name her daughter? Would she have a say at all?

She watched him, his eyes glued to the child in her arms. Wary confusion settling in the pit of her stomach as he stared at her child in such an enamored way. A look she'd never thought to see on an assassin. Let alone an Al Ghul. A way her father never looked at her. 

A warmth fluttered inside her, something she’d never thought she’d feel. She cursed herself for it.

\-------------------

Ras Al Ghul wasn’t too fond of the name that was picked, and Raven thought perhaps he wanted the child named after him or to choose the name himself. But he shook his head, announcing that he’d send a message to Trigon. 

Talia, however, insisted they change the name. Her good mood left as quickly as it came. ‘’ _ I already had a name picked out. I wanted her named Robin.’’ _

Raven thought it was an odd choice, and already found herself liking Damian’s suggested name. ‘’ _ I’m not changing her name, Lady Talia. _ ’’

Damian’s glares had nothing on his mother’s, her face twisted furiously. ‘’ _ It’s a name in remembrance to someone who has passed. For someone close to me.’’ _

‘’ _ I’m not naming my first born some bird name Mother. _ ’’ Damian chimed in, sounding annoyed.

‘’ _ This is important to me, son. _ ’’

‘’ _And the name of my child isn’t to me?_ _The name stays._ ’’

Talia had left in more than a huff. Slamming the door closed, the babies whimpering cries resounding after the loud noise. 

~~~~~~~

The days that followed were quiet. Raven loved nosing her little Laila’s soft skin, stroking the soft thin black hair on her head. her lips a soft seashell pink. She was so tiny, so little and delicate. But Raven didn’t think she’d ever felt such love for one human being.

Feeling warm inside when Laila sought her warmth out instinctively, Or when thoughts of herself came to Laila’s mind. Or when her cries slowed when she held her and the gummy smile when her or Damian rubbed her hair while she was sleeping.

Damian. He had begun spending the nights with her and Laila. Arriving the night she was discharged to help care for Laila and staying even after she slept. He liked to study her eyes. Perhaps memorized by how much they looked like his own. 

Raven was apprehensive at first in his presence, uneasy when he spent the night. Watching uneasily whenever she was in his arms. But it was slowly dissipating by seeing how good he was with her. Displaying a love and care for Laila that seemed to rival her own.

Laila laid on his chest, fast asleep, Damian stroked her back, his hand so large in comparison to her tiny body he could stroke her hair with his thumb in the same movement.

The worry she had about Damian faded quickly enough upon seeing him like this. Surprised how natural parenthood seemed to be for them.

Raven moved to lay down beside him, turned on her side to watch them. 

She reached out tentatively, stroking her face. Damian’s fingers brushed hers, they were rough and callous and she watched him stiffen slightly.

She slowly pulled her hand away. Her eyes drooping, just taking in the sight of Damian’s eyes shutting and her daughter’s pink pursed lips as they slept. Giving in to sweet unconsciousness. 

\-----------------

‘’You’re father won’t aid us.’’ 

She glanced up at him blearily. She blinked the sleep from her eyes, moving to sit up slightly from where she was laying with her daughter. He must have just come in, he was wearing standard black loose clothing- a workout outfit.

‘’He doesn’t want to help us find Slade.’’ Damian continued, his voice quiet for the sleeping child’s sake. His green eyes pierced her’s.

The stern harsh hiss of his tone surprised her. 

What was she supposed to say? Gosh, husband, sorry? This was only the second time since her daughter was born that she heard anything about her father’s awareness of the situation. Last time she inquired about anything she was told it wasn’t her business.

She felt herself harden under his calculating gaze. She shifted.

‘’When was the last time you talked to him?’’ 

‘’...the wedding.’’ She didn’t write back after he sent the gift acknowledging her pregnancy.

He made an annoyed sound, his face changing into a furious expression. ‘’That’s it then,’’ Damian glared at her. He pulled back the comforter and laid down, turning over on his side, moving the bed. ‘’He must be insulted that his daughter hasn’t spoken to him since her wedding."

She blinked in astonishment. How was he going to put this on her? 

"He offered to host the coronation ceremony for Laila next weekend. You're going to apologize for being so disrespectful and insolent, assure him my family didn't hinder any communication between the two of you, and tell him how good you've been treated here. Then hopefully the Al Ghul's will be back in his good graces." He glanced off to the side, pulling down the collar of his black night shirt.

She felt anger strike through her like lightning. For the time in a year she wanted to scream at him. She wanted to tell him That her father was an awful man, Trigon hardly cared about her at all, that the Al Ghul’s had been anything but welcoming to her. That her father's lackluster response had nothing to do with her.

She tried to simmer her fury, but all that came out was a snarky remark, "Yes I'm sure he'll believe that." She felt a powerful anger crash over her, and knew without looking that he was giving her a livid expression. She looked at him bravely, and she wondered vaguely what had brought her to this point. Had 19 years of compliancy suddenly snapped within her? "My father wont help you. When has he ever helped anyone unless he could get something out of it? Its not because of me, the reason he's not helping is because you're asking a favor of him you have no intention of returning." She flashes her eyes to his coldly. 

"We saved his daughter and grandchild." He said in a strange voice, still a hint of anger in his hard features. "Slade tried to kill you and is the reason Laila was born premature. Why would he not want to help us track the son of a bitch down?" He didn't break eye contact, didn't blink.

"You know why…" She trailed off leaving it unsaid.

His lip curled. "That was the whole damn point of this marriage. An alliance with Trigon for situations like this, so we could vanquish our enemies. Not taking in his unwanted goods."

She didnt flinch. She'd accepted this reality for over a year now. 

"Dammit." He ran a hand through his hair. "God dammit."

"Its done now." She murmured. Looking at the sleeping girl between them. "The only chance you have is offering something. Then maybe he'll help."

"Maybe? No, you convince him. During the coronation you tell your father that Slade needs to be found. Be a mother and demand justice for your child."

"You don't think I want him found?" She hissed at him, furious with her husband for his attitude. "You don't think I want revenge for her? I do, which is why I'm telling you what needs to happen so my father will do what we want." 

"I wasnt aware I had to even make a deal. The point of this alliance was so we could have him on our side indefinitely." He cursed again, "Mother and grandfather arent going to like this at all. Mother is already furious over this whole predicament. She wants to send you and the baby to your father's, she already suspected Trigon's shifty deal. She's mad you aren't holding up your end." 

She felt anxiety rise in her. She never wanted to go back there. Especially not with her daughter. She felt a flash of anger towards Talia. She just had her granddaughter. Had done nothing but submit to this woman for more than a year and taken her sharp tongue, the woman even put her hands on her. When she told her to work, Raven worked. When she told her to have a baby, she did. On her wedding day, Talia told her to be faithful to her son and she had. Raven followed every order. Every threat Talia imposed.

What more did Talia want from her?

"Why doesnt your stupid mother go dump Laila and I on my father herself then? Since she's determined to be so horrible to me?" She snapped, damn the consequences.

In a flash, a hand shot out, and she bit back a gasp. His hand had a firm hold on her upper neck and part of her face in an instant. Raven froze, the grip was solid, jerking her forward enough to frighten her. It didn't hurt, but the grip was strong enough she couldn't move her face.

It was uncomfortable as a deadly silence filled the space between them. 

Raven could do nothing but stare back at the cold hard face of her daughter's father. The same green eyes her daughter had, staring at her in hate.

The seconds ticked by. She glanced at the baby. Sound asleep between them, Damian's thick arm hovering over her, hand attached to her mother's throat and the sight scared her more than anything. 

Finally he leaned forward a fraction of an inch. "Don't say a word against my mother," His voice was quiet, hard, pushing her face back half an inch as he let go. 

Raven felt the tears gather in her eyes. She wanted him gone. Out of her room, away from her daughter. She felt humiliated, silenced and put in a place she didn't belong. 

"Maybe I should take Laila and go to my father's, since I'm such a bad deal. I worry for her safety enough as it is around you Al Ghuls. None of you can keep your hands to yourself." Raven said quietly. Revealing a concern she'd always had. Wondering if she should even tell him she had such thoughts. But she wanted to hurt him the only way she knew how. Even if it wasn't smart. "My father was an awful man but he never laid a hand against me."

"You're not taking my daughter anywhere." He said dismissively, he turned to lay on his back, not looking at her. "You do what you want. But she stays here. She's mine. She is an Al Ghul."

"She'd be safer with me. Away from you, your mother, and these assassins. This god awful place-"

He cut her off with a glare. "She's safe with me. Within these walls shes safe." 

"A murderer for a father. She'll turn out like your mother and I won't have that."

"You don't have a choice." He snapped at her. "You think I'm so awful? I don't have to be here. I dont have to feed her, change her diapers, play with her. I dont have to care for you while youre bed ridden. Or defend you to my mother. My job is done, I sired an heir. But I am." He glanced at her through narrow eyes. "I'm here doing it all when I dont even have to be."

"Wow, you deserve a gold star," Raven said sarcastically. 

"Watch your tone." He hissed back. 

The girl between let out a little whimper. They stopped, eyes fixed on her as she turned a little in her sleep, the crease in her brow relaxed and her breathing evened. Damian moved his hand to rub her head lightly. They watched with baited breath as she fell back asleep soundly. 

It was quiet For a few minutes. Raven moved to lay back down, focusing on the girl and not her husband. She just wanted this night to end. She longed for the nights when Damian would come to conceive Laila, at least then he left right after and she only rarely had to endure his presence.

"We're going to the ceremony." Damian told her. She ignored him. "Beg your father if you have to. Do whatever you need to do to get his support. Do it like your life depends on it. Because it just might."

"Is that a threat?" She tried airily, hoping he didnt hear the tremor in her voice. 

"You had the child. That's all I needed you for. But if the alliance with Trigon is moot. We don't need you. Laila doesn't need you." He continued to stare at the baby. Using his large hand To rub her stomach. "You won't be welcomed here anymore. I proved my worth to your father by killing Nabul. Now you need to prove yours to us. You want to be with Laila? Tell your father the man who wronged her needs to be captured. That his assistance is requested." 

Raven felt her stomach turn. Watching Damian coo at the little girl as her eyes blinked open. A gummy smile spread on her face at the sight of him.

\---------

It was like a festival of sorts. It was large, the sad blood red wine colored walls of her youth giving off the opposite impression of warmth and invitation to the unaware guests. 

Flowers arranged throughout the banquet, yellow and pink strewn around with white. The name Laila Al Ghul written in a stark white brilliant banner on a wall.

Plentiful guests, her father had supposedly sent out a large amount of invitations. Even Her brother’s showed up, looking pressed and polished. 

Raven dressed simply in a purple dress that clung to her tightly, the servants prepping her for three hours with makeup and hair stuff until she came out looking as close too model as she could ever hope to get. 

They sat on the far side of the room. A large long table to sit every member of the Al Ghul and Trigon's family. Only Raven and Laila sat now, Damian coming only a few moments ago. Everyone else was mingling, chattering away. Her brother's surely using this opportunity to mess around with women from other families. 

Her father made a brief appearance, a loud announcement commemorating his first (legitimate) grandchild. Making a show of welcoming his only daughter with a hug and light kiss on her head. Shaking hands firmly with Damian and his grandfather. Commenting on his granddaughter's beauty.

She held her baby tightly as the guests chatted away, nodding politely as they came to give congratulations to her. Damian pressed his hand to the small of her back, only to give off the impression of a happy family.

Laila let out a little wail, and Raven tried in vain to sway her, murmuring sweet words and clucking her tongue in her ear like her mother used to for her. 

The guests glanced at them several times. Some smiling at the little family, others giving nosy looks.

"She doesn't like that. She wants her bottle." Damian told her, glancing over his shoulder to glare at a guest.

Raven grit her teeth as the baby started to cry in earnest. "Don't you know her at all? She hates formula. Besides she just ate."

"She ate an hour ago, she needs more than that. Don't you pump your breast milk? Give her that." He hissed over her shoulder, watching the wailing girl.

"Don't talk about my breast milk." She snapped, trying to shush her now. The baby's cries turning into whimpers. "If she eats too much she'll be gasy. You don't overfeed a baby." 

"Just-" Damian started, looking irritated.

"Daughter," she heard a smooth snake like voice. She glanced up into her father's cold dark eyes. 

She jolted at once, feeling numb, "Father," She murmured. Swallowing thickly. 

He wore a similar outfit like that on her wedding day. A tan tux, long black hair tied in a low ponytail. His face had that same false smile of what she learned was false sincereness. 

It had been a year since she last say him, but the torment he submitted her to felt like it never left. 

"My Lord," Her husband gave a slight bow at once, "I didn't see you."

"Rise, my boy," Her father commanded. "Why don't you show me the baby? Let me have a look at her." 

Raven swallowed, glancing hesitantly at Laila, before standing up, approaching her father. She could smell the cologne from his suit. 

He had a contemplative look on his face as he studied the girl. Moving a hand to push the blanket off her face. She felt Damian stiffen behind her.

"She's certainly a tiny little creature." He mused. "Your mother should have kept you in her womb longer." 

Raven felt her lips twist in a grimace. Anger and pain coursing through her at the reminder of her premature labor. 

"She has her father's features. You gave her such a arabic name. Laila." He tasted the word, grimacing as if it was foul. "I'd of thought that you would name her after your mother, Raven. Or mine. Something more western."

"I named her Lord Trigon," Damian told him, lips tugged down in the corner. "She is a Al Ghul heir. I thought it fitting to name her in accordance to our homeland." 

Trigon let out an uninterested hum. Still analyzing the baby.

Raven felt her husband's stare burn the back of her neck. She swallowed thickly. She had a job to do, not free to enjoy her daughter's party. "Why dont you sit father? Let us catch up."

His eyes shot up in surprise, quickly morphing into a small knowing grin. Nodding.

Her heart thunder in her chest, ringing in her ears. Damian moved a chair for her, their eyes met, giving her a serious stern expression before glancing sharply away.

"How are you, Raven?" Her father asked, signaling a waiter to deliver a drink.

"Fine, father." She swallowed thickly.

"I trust your husband is being good to you? Hasn't strayed?" Trigon focused on her face, not glancing at the man on her other side. Raven didn't either. suddenly hyper aware of how he's listening to their conversation.

"He and his family have been very good to me," Raven could tell he didnt buy that, taking a sip of his favorite wine. 

Trigon glanced at Damian, "Dont be too harsh on your husband for infidelity in the early years. He's very young, and I confess to straying myself while married to your mother." A smirk curled on his lips looking at Damian knowingly.

Cheating was hardly the worst thing her father ever did to her mother. 

She glanced at Damian, his infidelity had occurred to her once or twice. She had pondered the likely possibility. Husbands and wifes were rarely loyal in arranged marriages like theirs. But it burned her to know that while she was good to him and his family- he didn't return the courtesy. 

"I havent strayed on your daughter, Lord Trigon." Damian spoke up. Studying his own wine. "It would be dishonorable to do so."

"Oh? A stronger man than I in that regard." He didn't sound like he believed him. And Raven wondered if Damian was being truthful. He glanced at her again. "What is it you really want to say daughter?" Her father asked, swirling his wine. 

Raven bit her lip, her stomach flipping. "Father-" she struggled to find the right words. "My daughter is weak. I'm weak. My home Is in shambles still. I need your help."

"So youre not being taken care of." He chuckled coldly. 

"We need to find Slade. Have him pay for what he did." Raven finished softly, looking wounded as her father laughed outright. 

"I thought I married my daughter off to a man with some balls? What's the matter boy? Need your wife to solve your problems for you?"

A flash of rage struck her so hard it sucked the air from her lungs. Glancing at Damian whose hands were balled in fists, jaw tight and fiery green eyes.

"Father, no-" She placed her hand quickly on Damian's arm gripping tightly, trying to catch his livid gaze. This was her only shot to convince her father. 

"This is not my problem. Slade's actions were cowardly but the Al Ghuls wronged him. None of this has anything to do with me." He said sharply, drinking. "Foolish. Both of you. Coerce me while I'm drunk?" He shook his head. 

No. She couldn't accept that. So much more depended on this. Damian's threat weighed heavy on her mind. 'You won't be welcomed here anymore.' She couldn't separate from Laila. 

Laila needed her. She couldnt leave her daughter to fend for herself against the Al Ghuls. The thought of a little girl alone. To fend for herself against the brutality of training. She couldn't stand the thought.

Raven was reminded of how her mother left her in her father's care.

Alone and isolated. Wishing constantly to be born anywhere else. Imagining killing herself to be rid of the pain. 

She couldnt leave laila to that same fate she endured for so long.

"Slade is the reason my daughter was born so early." Raven told her father, Her voice hard. Angry at her father's lack of response. Trigon looked at her in surprise. "Slade triggered the premature birth that weakened your daughter and grandchild, father. I had nothing against him until he attacked my home. But now I insist you aid us in capturing Slade. I dont want him out there, while Ive been sick and bedridden and my child can hardly cry."

She clutched her baby tighter to her. Please, father, do this one favor.

"He's crossed me father. Crossed you. Because he knows you wont do anything." She was frustrated by his impassive look. "Father, I need him found. I want justice"

"What happened to your necklace?" He asked, drumming his fingers on the table.

Raven blinks in confusion. Glancing at her neck. "It broke." 

His eyes narrowed. Leaning forward. His breath stinking of alcohol.

"That was your mother's. Ameysteth is a powerful stone to shield against negative energy, psychic attacks- your mother believed in that. " He gave her a pointed look. "Do you?" He wondered.

She froze. She remembered her mother's lit candles and little chants. She had taught her some before her father put an end to it. She was very young then. He let out a sigh. 

"Is this Justice you seek really yours raven? Or the Al Ghuls?" He took another drink of wine not breaking their gaze. Seemingly intrigued she was bold enough the hold it for this long.

"I am an Al Ghul." She reminded him slowly. Still confused as to why he brought up the gift he'd gifted her."He hurt my daughter. I believe as you had taught me that you don't ignore those who have wronged you. You show no mercy towards your enemies."

"I also taught you everything has a price. Nothing is free." His eyes shifted to Damian now, who had been watching their conversation avidly. 

Damian's eyes narrowed. 

"What then, father?" Raven asked, glancing at Damian. Trying not to give him a look that said, 'I told you so.' Her father would never help unless he had another motive. Laila began to whine again and she hurried to shush her.

Trigon's eyes didn't leave her husband. And Damian finally spoke up, "What is it you want, my Lord?" He asked. 

Trigon grinned cockily, "What does an assassin have that I want?" He wondered aloud, sounding sarcastic. He stared at his wine in thought. Raven could do nothing but watch as her father played with his drink. Hoping he would comply. So much depended on this.

"Damian, I like Slade. He's a proficient worker. Always gets my assignments done. He's clever. You understand why I don't want to lose him?" 

"You know where he is?" Raven breathed in disbelief. Then anger courses through. "Father! How could you?"

"It's not my business." He said, unperturbed. "It's between you and him, but-" his eyes narrowed as a smirk crossed his lips. "I suppose I can punish Slade myself for his traitorous actions against my allies."

"Punish?" Damian asked, aggravated. Glaring at her father. "We want him dead, Lord Trigon. He betrayed us."

"Then catch him yourself. But you cant. Otherwise you obviously wouldnt be coming to me." Trigon smirked at her husband's insulted expression. "I'll banish him from this entire continent. Make him work overseas. He's useful to me. So I want him alive until he isn't useful anymore.

"In return, you can do all the work Slade isn't doing for me here. With the  _ same  _ utmost proficiency. Free of charge." Trigon smiled, "I think that's pretty generous." 

It was quiet. Damian was glaring at her father looking insulted and livid. Raven was sure Damian wouldn't take the deal. That he would take it upon himself to find Slade. 

She hated Slade for what he did. Her daughter now suffered from stunted growth and deadly flux. Weak. Slade needed to pay more for that.

Damian nodded stiffly. Obviously angry and upset. Turning his hard gaze to the table. Trigon smiled, "Goody."

It wasn't fair. 

She remembered the pain of labor. The panic of that night. Wondering for weeks if her baby would live another. Thinking shed miss everything. 

A bitterness filled her. Then fury, a deep vengeful anger she never felt before. Thinking this man wouldnt pay dearly enough for the pain he inflicted on the person she loved most in this world. 

"What about an eye for an eye?" Raven asked. "Surely Slade is proficient enough to get the job done with one hand? One eye?"

She watched Trigon's expression morph in one she hadnt seen directed at her before. Respect? Humor? Interest? As he analyzed her. A quirk in his brow. 

"I suppose he can." He father said with a chershire smile.

He stood abruptly, grabbing his wine glass. "There's a study that has some of your mother's old books. I set them aside for you to take back. They're of no use to me." He told her, turning back to the party. Raven stiffened in confusion at the abrupt change in the atmosphere. "Read about the ameysteth. I'm sure youre bored senseless laying around all day."

_____________

Raven wandered to her old room, remembering the days she was locked away in her, the loneliness and pain that she suffered here. The vague memories of her mother, stroking her hair and singing lullabies.

She shifted her hold on Laila, pushing open the door. 

It was like how she left it. Plain brown walls, white comforter, torn paint from the walls and worn out base boards. It was tinier than she remembered.

She noticed the boxes, that her father had put on her floor. And sat to look through it.

It was filled with books, and paint. Vials of strange herbs. 

A blue jewelry both caught her eye. 

She traced the curved words on the sleek box. 

_ Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos. _

It looked like witch stuff. A spell. Like magic. 

She opened it, shocked to see a purple shard. Like her mother’s. She twirled it with her fingers.   
  


“Take all these boxes with us,” Raven told a guard, standing and pocketing the gem in her robes.

She watched the League of Shadows members move at once, Grabbing the boxes and leaving without so much as another glanced. The League most definitely knew how to train disciplined soliders.

Raven, pressed a kiss to her daughter’s temple, as the girl began to stir. Watching the effect it had. Her baby’s face relaxing, fallin back to sweet sleep.

\------------

He was bloody, chained tightly to the cellar wall when he walked in. His chest bare, arms tied on either side, crouched on the floor. He looked worn, exhausted, and in pain. Blood dripping from his face to the floor. 

He looked worse than miserable. 

Perfect, Damian thought. 

"You're lucky, Trigon wants you alive." His mother snarled. Gloved fists coated in Slades crimson blood. "But this doesnt end here. You will suffer for this and more in the years to come. I'll see to it." 

She stood far ahead of Damian, leering in the face of the beaten man. 

Slade let a shaky wheeze, blood splattering against the flooded floor. 

"You betrayed me by choosing him, sweet cheeks." His voice rusty. "Your old man has overlooked me for to long.- first not giving me you, then by not offering me as a suitor for Trigon's daughter- he replaced me as his successor for your little bastard." He shot him a contemptous glare. 

Damian felt the fury rise inside him. He wanted to kill him. Rip his heart from his chest. Damn Trigon's deal. 

This man betrayed his family in the worst way possible. Destroying his home. Talking ill against him and his family. Leaving His young wife bedridden for weeks. His little girl born deathly premature. 

He grit his teeth at the thought of his firstborn. The image of her strapped in an incubator, stuck with needles and cords. 

His mother reached forward, gripping tightly to Slades chin, yanking him roughly to her gaze. "Even a bastard, he's more of a man than you." She breathed, green eyes cold. 

She dropped his face roughly. "Like I would ever allow your filthy blood to mix with Al Ghul." 

She turned, striding towards the door.

His mother strode past, calling over her shoulder. "Remember, son. He needs to be alive. For now."

"Yes, mother." He answered. Pulling out a dagger from under his cloak. 

He stepped forward. The door slamming shut behind him. "Your boat leaves in an hour." Damian told him, twirling his knife. "Doesn't leave me much time. I'll have to get creative."

Slade cursed at him colorfully. Glaring at him in hatred. Gray, greasing hair falling into his eyes. 

"You think your tough shit. You dont scare me kid." He let out a weak cough, raising a cocky brow. 

Damian's mind flashed red. An image of that night flashed in his mind. His burning estate. His wife gasping in pain and bleeding. Remembering his fear that he would lose this child. Laila, attached to machinery, frighteningly small and alien looking. Suffering from flux and a premature labor. 

He took a step forward. Raising his knife. "45 minutes will be more than enough to change that." 

Slade gave a cocky bloody smirk. A twinkle in his eyes that Damian knew he couldnt let pass.

Damian focused on that twinkling eye. Thinking about what Raven said, 'What about an eye for an eye…?"

\--------------

She played with the crystal shard in her hand, twirling the object between her fingrs.

It was a hot day, but a nice enough breeze to make it pleasant enough to sit on th grass outside near her room. She still wasn’t allowed to travel far, seeing every so often guards in the shadows watching her and Laila at a distance. 

She glanced up briefly from her mother’s old book, Laila was asleep in the basket under a shaded tree. Raven moved to pull a blanket off her, she didnt want her to overheat. 

The beautiful little girl had enough problems as it was. A pang hit her, Wondering if this was one of her last few moments with her. Damian hadn't spoken to her since the coronation 3 days ago. As soon as Trigon granted permission to hand over Slade he went to find his grandfather. The two slipping from the party. 

He hasnt been to her room since, hasn’t even come to see Laila. 

She wondered if the threat to send her away where still on the table. Slade woudn’t be killed, but Raven managed to get the Al Ghul’s as much justice as her father was willing to let her obtain from him. 

She prayed it was enough. 

The new ameysteth gem fluttered in the sun. She rotated the box it came in in her palm.

Her mother’s scrawl written on it.

_ Azarath Metrion Zinthos and twirl it. _

Raven pursed her lips, studying the gem, the book and back. She glanced around. 

Hesitantly twirling the gem, she murmured quietly, ‘’Azarath, Metrion...Zinthos’’

A few beats passed. Nothing.

She dropped the stone in disappointment. 

But what did she expect?

She heard movement directly behind her, and spun around. 

Coming face to face with her husband. For a minute they just stared at each other. 

Raven stiffened as she felt nothing from him. Like radio silence.

He was dressed in all black assassin garb, different from his standard al ghul armor and red cape. 

Laila’s little arm waved from her basket, sticking up to the sky like a tree, letting out a small whimper. Surprising her as she hadn't felt that either.

Ravn moved at once, dropping the book, and crawling quickly to the basket. ‘’Oh, sweetheart,’’

She lifted her from the basket, cooing softly as the child’s cries eased. ‘’Did you wake up?’’ 

She felt Damian crouch down close to her. Still Alarmed that she suddenly couldn’t feel his emotions. 

It was quiet as they sat there. Tense. Finally she broke the ice, ‘’Is the Slade situation takn care of?’’

‘’It’s not taken care of until he’s dead." Damian said.

Raven clutched Laila tighter to her. "You can't make me leave." She snapped. Turning to glare at him, she watched his own eyes narrow. "She needs me. I won't allow it. I won't." 

Desperation seized her. Not knowing what else to say but to deny it.

He glanced away, "Mother wants you gone. My grandfather is starting to agree with her. They want me to take a new wife. Try again."

Raven felt her world freeze. Of course, they'd want her gone. Talia was one thing. But Ras to? Up until this point Rad had been indifferent towards her. She didnt stand a chance. She returned her gaze to Laila. 

It was unfair. It was not her fault Slade attacked. Not her fault she gave birth early and weakened the child. Would they both be outcasted? Where would she go? She couldnt go back to her father. 

"What about Laila?" She whispered, swallowed. "What will happen to her if you try again? Do they still want her?"

Would they banish Laila to for her weakness?

Damian's mouth pressed in a tight line. "I dont care what they think or what happens, if I have a new heir or not, Laila will always have a home here." 

A bit of relief coursed through her. It was better than on the streets. That besides her mother Laila also had a father to look after her and love her. 

Damian let out a sigh. "I never had the intention to send you away." He told her, a frown on his lips.

"What?" Raven asked in disbelief. He wasn't?

"I know its not your fault, but thats beside the point. You're a good mother, and Laila deserves two parents. I won't deprive her of that." A sadness flashed briefly on his usually hard features. And Raven remembered his absent father. "But If grandfather wants a new heir I'll have to comply."

"Does he? Want a new heir?" Raven felt breathless. Too relieved to really take into consideration the enormity of having another child.

"I'm sure soon." 

"Will you… take a new wife?" Raven asked. 

She new Muslim men were allowed to take more than one. Damian wasn't a traditional muslim, she'd never seen him worship. The only indication was the few instances at the wedding. But what did she know? But she was sure talia would use this against Raven if she could, just to torture her. 

"Id rather not go through the whole courtship process again." He glanced at her, a bit of red on his cheeks. "Itd be easier if we just…" He shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "Unless you prefer I take on someone else?" 

Raven thought about her place as an Al Ghul. Her daughter's place. Whether she liked it or not she had duties her. A place. A purpose. Her daughter was still an heir as of now. And by extension that made her, Raven, important. She tied her blood to theirs. She thought about another child, a true heir with bright green eyes, toddling around the estate. Another woman also tied to the Al Ghul name, but steps above her and Laila. 

She couldnt let that happen. If Raven wanted to stay, guaranteed protection for her and Laila. She'd have to secure her place. "No, I'll do it."

Damian just nodded. 

Raven placed Laila on her back, moving to shade her from the bright sun. She watched her take in her surroundings. Green irises quickly finding Damian and lighting up on impulse, stretching her tiny arms to him. 

Damian moved to lay down beside her, fingers skimming her face. Laila turned to him, kicking her feet as she patting his face.

‘’She missed you.’’ Raven found herself saying, unsure why. Watching the two of them, not knowing how to feel about it.

‘’Of course she did.’’ He didnt say it cockily, glancing at her briefly. 

it was quiet again. the gentle breeze of the wind shaking the trees, rolling the grass and giving off a soft sound. No emotions raging in her head. Putting aside any confusion on the subject for now. Her mother's stone warm in her palm.

Her daughter was safe. And so was she.

it was the most peaceful she had been in awhile. 

She basked in it, between watching Damian and Laila too glancing out at the sunny open field, tall mountains in the distance.

Damian’s laugh startled her out of it. Never having heard him make such a sound.

She caught Laila’s gummy smile and stuck out tongue for a split second before it disappeared.

‘’Oh my god,’’ Raven joined in, crawling closer, ‘’Make her do it again!’’

Their eyes met, then he turned back, rubbing the side of his index finger up and down quickly against her lips. Raven leaned forward avidly, watching a gummy smile break out again and a tongue and spit bubbles. 

They laughed again, smiling so hard it hurt their cheeks. Both willing to do anything to get her to smile just one more time.

\------------------

She had only just woke up when a solider burst through her door. Telling her that she was summoned to Ra’s Al Ghul immediately. She stood wearily, protesting as he made a grab for Laila. Moving quickly, only able to grab shoes they strode out. Still in nightwear.

They rushed through the corridors, and Raven is out of breath when they make to what looks like a throne room. Not as grand as her father’s had been.

She hears loud voices and recognizes it as Talia and Damians. But she doesnt see them when they enter. Only Ras and an elderly man next him. Old and graying. Ras Al Ghul raises his head as Raven enters, scanning her before turning to the guard giving a nod, and Laila is out of her arms in an instant.

She tries to grab her back, but arms encircle her from behind. She notices a man in a white lab coat removes Laila from the solider glancing over the girl. She realizes something is wrong and starts screaming and shouting. The man in the lab coat leaves the room, but Raven cant fight out of the grip the solider had on her.

"Shut up," Ras snapped at her, voice cold and chilling. He made his way towards her, "You'll have her back. We're doing what needs to be done. Take her to her room." 

No, she couldnt leave the famed assasin and a bunch of scientists alone with Laila. She thought about the rumors of notorius torture techniques the Al Ghuls used onlatheir captured enemies. 

She screamed again. Begging, cursing as she was being dragged out. Threatened with her father or begging. Shouting for Laila, then Damian. Remembering hearing his voice, she shouted for him in desperate earnest. 

He loved Laila as much as she did. He couldnt let them do what she thought they were going to. Unless he was in on it.

Ras struck her, not like his daughter had with an open palm. He hit with a closed fist, striking the side of her head so hard she smacked the marble floor. For a while she just laid there, hearing the sound of Laila crying in the distance. 

She felt stunned, disorientated. Blinking rapidly as tears gathered in her eyes from the pain. 

She could make out more shouting, and heard Ras Al Ghul let out a curse. Striding through the doors Laila went through.

The solider, grabbed her arm, trying to yank her up. Raven went limp, putting as much of her weight against his as she could. Yanking at her arm. Laila's cries the only thing she could focus, and her need to get to her. 

They wrestled, him trying to get a secure grip on her, Raven flailing. "Damian!" She shouted, throat raw, "Damian!"

A hand gripped her throat, and she tried gasping for breath. Trying to pry his hands off of her. 

Suddenly, the door burst open, and a shout resounded throughout the dark chamber. "Enough!"

The grip released immediately. Raven coughed, sprawled on the floor and gasping.

Damian had Laila in his arms, Raven watched him move to her. 

The door burst open again behind him, and Ras thundered, "Damian!"

"Listen to your grandfather, Damian. Laila’s weak. We can fix that, now.’’ Talia tried, soothingly amidst the chaos.

‘’With genetic modifications?’’ Damian snapped, turning on them. Laila still wailing n his arms. "Injecting her with strange medicines? Messing with her genetic makeup?"

"I wont have a weak heir, Damian! You agreed to this!"

"She'll be fine! She only needs a year and she'll be like any other 1 year old." 

Ras looked like he was about to say something else, but Talia cut in, "Son, it's more than that… we have the technology to make her the most formidable fighter the world will ever know. The premature birth was a hiccup. But it can be fixed. We can enhance her muscle mass, develop her brain so she can retain information at an excelled rate. We can create the ultimate weapon. One the world will fear."

Raven blinked up at her husband. He seemed to be considering his mother's words. And Raven feared her only ally left might be switching sides. 

"No," He finally said, voice hard. "Find another child. There's no definitive way it'll be a success. I wont take such a risk."

"Damian-" Ras snarled.

"You'll risk your flesh and blood?" Damian spat, "What will Trigon do if he learns of this?Will you risk the possibility of angering him? Laila will be fine by the Leagues training like I was. She'll be as skilled a warrior as I am. Maybe more so. Find another child."

"Damian, think rationally-" Talia intervened, stepping between her son and father.

"I'm the only one who is!" Damian thundered. "Experiment with a child? Mother-" He stared at her now. Trying with conviction. "Would you have done this to me?"

Her lips thinned into a tight line. "There was no such technology then."

"Would you?"

"..." Talia glared at him. "We can't afford to get emotional Damian. What if-?"

"Find another." Damian snapped at her. "No more of this. I mean it mother."

There was a tense silence, and Raven sat up slowly, warily watching the standoff. The only noise being Laila's cries. 

Finally Talia nodded. 

"Daughter-" Ras hissed.

"Father, we will find a new child, Damian will find one. And Damian will have another child as insurance in case Laila isn't satisfactory. Everything will work out father." She took him by the arm, casting Damian a dismissive look over her shoulder "We'll talk about this later Damian." She told him, escorting her father out, the scientist tailing after.

The solider who struck her hesitated over her, seeming unsure what to do.

"Leave." Damian hissed at him, the assassin made a quick deep bow. Practically fleeing from the room. 

"Is she okay?" Raven asked hoarsely once they were alone, eyes fixated on the girl as he came closer. Relief coursing through her as her whines slowed.

"She's fine. Nothing happened." He reached for her hand, and she let him pull her up, swaying as she did so.

"Slow down," he murmured, and she collapsed into his other side. Fingers finding Laila in his other arm.

"I couldn't do anything. They took her and I couldnt do anything," she said in a broken voice. What would have happened if Damian wasnt there? What would be of Laila?

She felt his arm curl around her shoulders, but she couldn't really process it. Her head spun, stress and pain eating at her. His fingers brushed the side of her face and she winced. That whole side of her face hurt, like she had been struck by a train and not a fist. 

Without a word, he pulled her along. Exiting his grandfather's chambers and heading to her room.

The whole walk Raven could only focus on a few certain things. The warmth of Damian's arm and that she wanted to sleep.

Damian sat her on the bed when they made it back. "Did Laila eat yet?" 

She shook her head, gasping in pain as even the movement hurt. 

"She's tired too." He said, grabbing some freeze dried yogurt chips shaking them on the sheets for the baby, who shoved two in her mouth. 

He glanced back at Raven, eyes narrowed in a concerned expression before disappearing in the bathroom. 

He came back a few moments later, a washcloth in hand. Raven felt him gently tug her arm, but she made no move to get up, blinking at him in exhaustion. 

He pressed the cloth to her face and she hissed at the touch.

"It looks bad." He noted, glancing over as Laila dozed on the other side of the bed. "It tore open. I'm going to put antiseptic on it, okay?"

She only blinked at him, eyes fluttering in an attempt to stay awake.

His fingers touched the injury and she let out a sharp gasp as it burned and throbbed her. She felt a wetness trail down her cheeks hat she could help. The weight of this whole year seemed to weigh on her, this night being one of the worst. 

His fingers brushed them away, moving to sit on the bed. She grabbed one of his hands, unthinkingly, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. He froze, shock in his green eyes, but Raven ignored it. Letting go of his hand, closing her eyes and giving into sweet blackness. Lost in the feel of his hands moving to brush a few strands of hair out of her face.

\-------------------

She thought about it as soon as she woke up. Damian laying on the other side pf the bed by Laila. Deep sleep, even though sunlight poured through the window.

She had kissed him. Something that in the whole year of marriage hadnt been done before. Unless the brief kiss at the wedding counted. But this was different. She showed him affection. Something she couldnt take back now.

She didnt love Damian, she told herself. She only did it because she was tired and in pain; she was practically delirious! And she believed it. Despite being on her side for certain things, she still couldnt trust him. He was an Al Ghul. He still had the power to banish her or even kill her. He was the only reason she was still here. But he wasn't going to because of Laila. But that could change. Things always change.

She couldnt afford to let her affections for Damian be her downfall. She had to be strong. 

She thought about what happened this morning. When Laila, snatched from her arms and being absolutely powerless in stopping them. She had been weak.

Damian shifted in his sleep, suddenly opening cloudy green eyes. He rolled on his back and stretched, and Raven watched until his eyes flickered to hers. Wondering if he remembered her dazed kiss.

"How's your face?" He asked, she reached up with her hand tentatively. 

"It hurts like hell," she admitted. But that was putting it lightly. Her brain had probably banged around in her head from that hit.

"Just put some cream on it. I'll get you some painkillers." He told her. Looking back at Laila.

"Why are you still here?" Raven realized it came out kinda rude. "I mean youre usually training or working. Not sleeping the day away."

"..." He stared at her for a moment, a hard look on his face as he studied her. For the life of her she couldnt comprehend th meaning of this look. "I was gone while you slept."

"What?" She asked, bewildered. "When? How long where you gone?"

"Almost 3 hours." He raised an eyebrow. "It's just past noon. 

She glanced towards the window. Th curtains masking them from the afternoon sunlight beyond her room. She looked back at Laila. "She usually wakes me up around 8:30…"

"Probably tired…" He murmured, careful in case the baby stirred. "I had to sort some things out with my mother."

"Did you?"

"..." His eyes flickered to hers again, a bit of sadness in his gaze. "Yes, I did."

It was quiet again as Raven pondered his words. If he fixed it, then why was he sad? 

"...I wanted to spend the day with Laila. Maybe go for a walk? I saw you take her to that old tree on occasion. I thought that would be nice. It's not too hot or sunny." He seemed to be suggesting it, a bit of apprehensiveness in his voice. His eyes flickered away again.

"Can I…" she paused, was she welcomed on this trip? "May I come?"

He nodded. "We'll leave in 10 minutes."

\-------

"My mother and I are leaving to Gotham. I dont know how long I'll be gone." He told her, and the world fell silent. 

"Gotham?" She heard of it. Something about the name nagged at her mind. 

"My grandfather wants Slade executed. We'll need information on where he is to do that. Mother thinks a detective will give us that information." He doesn't meet her eyes and his mouth tugs down in a grimace as if tasting something bad.

"You're going to try and kill Slade?" 

"I'm not particularly fond of it, myself. Let the crippled bastard sulk in exile- but I'm not in Grandfathers good standing at the moment."

"What if he tries-" she couldnt finish the sentence. "Laila.."

"That won't happen. I worked it out with Grandfather. A assassin of ours will be having a child, grandfather agreed to use that one."

"So she'll be safe?"

"I wouldn't leave if I thought so. I'm departing the day after tomorrow."

He was leaving. What if something did go wrong? She thought back to how weak she been last night. Damian wouldnt be there if a next time were to occur. But another thing. A hollowness seemed to settle in her stomach. Glancing at Laila, she mused about how Laila would feel. Damian had been more than helpful since her birth. Remembering how he'd care for Laila at night so she could sleep, or change her diapers and feed her when she was to exhausted, coming to her room every night retiring for the day like a routine. Lailas happy face and kicking feet whenever he came back for the day. Stroking her hair until her eyelids fluttered closed.

It would be hard without him. She was already exhausted, tired and lonely by the time he returned from his days work. How would she do for weeks? Months? Not that she didnt love Laila. But it was hard. A thought struck her. Would Raven miss him? She tried to push it away.

A hand lightly gripped her elbow, and she jerked in surprise. Damian sat up on his elbows, head turned to her, usual stern look on his face.

"...will you be okay…? When I'm gone? Can you take care of Laila on your own?" Damian asked her, voice uncharacteristically soft. "You're going to have to do it all on your own now. Can you manage…?"

"No." She snapped at him. Betrayal coursing through her. How would she protect Laila on her own? How could she take care of her all by herself? The power Damian held was not something that could be replaced. She hated to admit that she was powerless without him. She thought of last night. "I can't."

Damian's face pulled into a grimace, glancing away again. A sad tug at the corner of his lips. 

Raven bit her lip. Trying to control herself. She looked to Laila. She didnt have a choice. She never had. But she had to live and do right by her. She had to try and do better by her.

"No, I lied." She reached for his hand. Watching his green eyes widen. "I can do this. Ive got it. But…" she thought back to that morning, her cheek throbbed. "I can't protect her like you can." She reminded him. She had no authority here, compared to him, she had nothing. She was powerless. She couldnt fight if it came down to that. What could she do if Ras wanted to take Laila again?

He pondered that. "Right." He glanced at Laila. " But My grandfather won't hurt you or Laila while I'm gone. He'll be too focused on the replacement." Replacement? 

"What if something does happen?" Raven implored. "I'll be helpless. I can't afford to be weak when Laila could get hurt."

"Grandfather won't hurt her." Damian protested. "Besides mother and myself- Laila is still his heir. His legacy will continue on through her. Blood is important to Grandfather- there always needs to be someone to take up the mantle should anything happen. Why do you think he wanted me married so young?" 

"What about Nyssa?" Raven asked, noticing he hadnt mentioned her. 

"Grandfather chose my mother to continue his bloodline through." Is all he said. But Raven knew Ras al ghul didnt really choose. Nyssa was unable to conceive.

"Anything could happen though," She tried again, frustrated. He looked away, observing the training soldiers far down the hill. She followed his gaze, they were training in unison in the wide courtyard. A thought struck her. "Teach me."

He turned back to her. "What?"

"Train me. Like before. But teach me to fight. Not the push up, running garbage." His mouth dropped slightly, raising thick black brows. "What?"

"I leave in 2 days. You cant master anything by then." He told her once he recovered. He narrowed his eyes. 

"You have to know something I can use. A good hold or a knife? Especially since The great League of Assassins apparently doesn't believe in guns." Raven stood up, noticing for the first time that Laila was asleep. 

"You're not getting a knife." He told her sharply, looking rather unimpressed. She stared at him expectantly.

"What?"

"C'mon." She urged.

"You're serious?" He asked in an odd voice, looking at her like she had grown another head.

"Of course." He still looked uncertain. "Well? Teach me something."

He let out a tch sound, a annoyed look on his face as he stood back up. They stared at each other, and Raven waited patiently for him to start. "I suppose I can teach you a hold or two." He muttered under his breath.

She stood up, Laila had an easy expression on her face. Too enamored by the tree and blue sky to care for what they were doing.

Damian stood unwillingly. “Widen your stance.” He told her. Eyes narrowing.

She did as he said. “Now what?”

“It’s more instinct. I can teach you some moves, but it depends on the opponent and the openings, if any.” He extended a fist slowly towards her face in a mock fashion, and she turned her head away. “Now grip my arm and try and knee me or something.”

She did as he said, feeling stupid at the slow pace. She imagined more of a work out

He moved away from her, looking awkward as well. 

He cleared his throat. “If this is a survival thing, you use what you can. Aim for the eyes, throat, groin, bite-whatever. You do what you can.” She nodded. “Now look for an opening, and use it to counter.”

He shifted his stance, Kicking a her, she ducked clumsily. He went to punch her, suddenly fast, she barely moved out of the way. Then suddenly she was on the ground, feeling winded when he knocked her feet out from under her.

“That didn’t last long.” He commented.

She flushed. “Not all of us have been training since they could walk!”

He seemed surprised by her outburst. 

He extended his hand. She stared at it a moment partly surprised. Then, she grabbed it. Allowing him to help her.

\--------

Laila is almost three months old now, only as tiny as a newborn. Her coughing fits are easing, her breathing more regulated. 

Her skin is taking on an olive hue, lighter than Damian’s but darker than her’s. Her black hair turning thicker, laying flat on her head now instead of straight up. 

Ravn starts reading to her, she doesnt think the girl understands, but one of Nyssa’s books suggests introducing books young. But Laila doesn’t show much patience for it. Preferring to go on strolls outside, lay on a picnic blanket surrounded by stuffed animals, or listening to lullabies. She’s developing her own personality. 

Sh likes the bright colors, and soon her room is full of it. Bright green baby mats, black and white plastic mirrors, baby blue plushies and plenty of pink and purple. Her once dull room is now looking like a child’s playroom. 

‘’Are you ready?’’ Raven asks her, slipping a sundress on. Laila’s tiny feet kick. Eyes bright in wonder. She puts together a baby bag and a stroller, picking Laila up, and heading out. Stopping by the kitchens to fetch a basket of food. 

It was nearing the evening. They trek about a mile, Raven pushing the stroller, to the outskirts of the estate until they reached the agreed upon location under an old oak. Damian was to leave in the morning. And Raven agreed to spend the day with him. He wanted to spend as much time with his daughter as he could get.

It had worn her out by the end of it, and she felt severly out of shape. She glanced around. In the far distance she could out cloaked black figures performing a training rgim. She wondered how long he would be?

She spread out the blanket, laying down Laila and waited. Vaguely wondering what he’d bring this time. He always seemed to bring some new toy with him.

Last time he had brought a stuffed brown bear and the time before that a soft new blanket. She wished he would stop. Her room was filled with enough toys as it was. She hummed. Gently stroking Laila's hair as the shadows of the trees washed over her like waves. Kicking her feet and biting her lips as she studied the large green leaves and bright blue sky beyond it.

More of her features were showing up in Laila as the days passed. From the shape of her eyes to the tip of her nose. Her forehead but Damian's high cheekbones. 

She wondered what she'd look like when she grew older?

There was a shout below. And she turned to see the soliders bowing to her husband as the training was completed. "Carry on!" Damian shouted, she watched his eyes scan up the hill, settling on her for a brief moment. Sbe expected him to start towards her, but was surprised when he turned away to go inside.

She blinked in confusion. Wasnt the plan to spend the day with Laila? Did he need to change first. It took awhile, but eventually he came back out. Still looking sweaty from his workout, dressed in the same garment, a small black figure trotting by his side. 

She quickly realized it was a dog. 

He stopped near her, her gaze fixated on the dog by his side.

It was a medium sized thing, a little on the small side. Charcoal black, a red collar fixed around the loose skin on his neck. The dog raised a floppy ear at her.

"...What do you have there?" She asked, though she could clearly tell what he had.

"I got you a guard dog." Damian replied, rubbing the back of his head a bit sheepishly. 

"... A guard dog?" She inquired, pursing her lips at the thought.

"I've had him since he was a few months old. He's a great Dane. Almost a year old. I've been training him since I got him." Damian told her.

She hadn't thought of him as an animal person. He did seem rather attached to his horse. But dogs too?

"You seemed worried about Laila. And since you are such a… inept fighter. I figured you could use a helping hand." His lips turned up in the corners in the beginning of a smirk. He cleared his throat, as he felt her glare. "He knows all the basic commands. Ive already trained him to protect Laila. He'll shadow you around the estate." He crouched down next to the large animal, rubbing his floppy ear affectionately.

Raven wasn’t a dog person. She as hardly an animal person. She wasn’t even a people person. Her nose wrinkling as she remembered cleaning Dora’s waste. She already had to clean up Laila’s mess. Now a dog?

She watched the large dog begin to approach them, sniffing cautiously. ‘’Ah, no,’’ She lifted her arm in a shooing motion, backing up. ‘’Ugh, Damian… I dont want a dog. I already have to take care of Laila…’’

‘’The servants feed him when I don’t. Same with everything else.’’ Damian said in irritation, stepping forward with the animal. He glared as she pushed herself away from them. "He's a good dog! For someone so concerned about safety, you’re sure not acting like you just received your own portable walking protection. Capable of ripping out a man’s throat."

"..." She stared uncertainty at the black creature as she weighed her options. He was right, she did need protection against this horrible place while Damian was gone. But she preferred Damian teach her something as opposed to this. 

"Raven," Real aggravation in his tone. His gaze was hard, annoyance glittering in his eyes.

She made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat. Clicking her tongue and wordlessly gesturing for him to bring the dog closer. 

\---------

She placed her gently in her crib, hoping she didnt wake her up to early tomorrow. 

She heard her shower turn off, and was surprised by how short he took shower. It wasnt rare for him to use her bathroom. Since he spent his nights here anyway, he used it quite frequently.

She let out a sigh. Wondering if it'll be weird to not have him here for the next however many months.

She crossed back to her bed. Tired, after the day of an unusual amount of activity.

She glanced over at Titus who sat by the bathroom door, staring at it in anticipation.

The door opened, and Raven fely herself flush red.

Damian, still looking slightly wet, nothing but a white towel around his waist. His face a little red. 

His ripped chest on clear display for her. She glanced away. Feeling flustered and caught off guard. Damian always brought a extra pair of clothes with him. She tried to remember the last time she saw him naked. More than 9 months ago. 

He seemed to deliberate by the door. Titus's tail wagging happily. Damian walked to Laila's crib. Snapping his fingers and gesturing to a spot between the crib and the door. Titus sat there obediently, laying his head down, and watching Damian move to the dresser out of the corner of his eye.

Raven examined her fingers. Wondering if she should just go to sleep. But Damian's exposed body was distracting her. Remembering the nights he used to come visit her last year. She always endured it then. The heat of his body always uncomfortable and suffocating.

Wishing for it to be over so he would leave, and she'd have the rest of the night and day to herself.

But now her body felt hot. Hungry, in a different sort of way. 

She hadnt thought about sex much. Only fantasizing about the men in her romance novels. But now? She glanced out of the corner of her eye.

His strong back, the lines of his stomach that went down- hidden by the towel. 

She felt his eyes on her, and snapped up to meet his gaze. She felt the heat on her face at being possibly caught. His own face had a tint of pink, glimmering green eyes studying her.

"I… thought," He glanced away, chewing on his bottom lip. "We could try tonight. Since I'm going to be gone for a while."

A silence settled over the room. She couldnt bring herself to look at him.

"We don't have to. I just thought it would be better. Grandfather would be happier if the child he was promised was...on the way." He wouldnt look at her. His blush calming down, but the tense awkwardness still lingered in the air.

It would be smart. She did agree to this. But to be pregnant alone with a baby and now a dog in this miserable place. She grimaced.

But the thought of Damian on top of her, gasping, was an alluring thought. Her heart skipped a beat. Thinking instead of robotic rocking of hips, and tense silence- perhaps gasps and moans? She remembered that night again. Maybe that sweet bolt of electricity that shoots up your spine like the last time. 

She watched Damian watch her. A guarded look in his eyes. She scanned his body briefly. "Turn off the lights." She murmured.

His eyes widened. And Raven worried that that was a little to bold. He reached over, switching the light off, keeping his eyes locked to her's. She heard the towel drop. And watched the vague outline of his figure cross the space between them. 

~~~~

It started out like it usually did. Gripping her breasts in the dark, a hand working himself. All to get him going. 

Raven thought about his body, the heat of it and the hunger she felt for him threatening to overtake her. But fear stopped her.

Was it allowed. Would he rebuff her if she tried? 

He moved over her, pressing close to her, as he jiggled her breast in his palm through her clothes . His thumb brushed her nipple, his thigh accidentally brushing against her. She let out a loud gasp, a flash of heat rushing between her legs. She bit her lip as he stilled. 

She froze. 

He glanced off to the side, raising himself slightly as he studied Laila's crib. 

And then Raven remembered that Laila was in the room. She raised herself. Pushing hair out of her eyes. They waited, listening careful for any sign that she was awakened. Damian turned back to her, lips pursed in the beginning of a whisper- but paused- their faces suddenly close together.

He looked so much more handsome up close. His lips full and soft looking. She remembered the last time she felt his lips on their wedding day. How soft and wet it had felt.

Damian leaned forward. His temple resting against her's, and she became lost in green eyes. 

She leaned in and closed the distance. A gentle brush of lips. She tried to gauge his reaction, but the short distance between them was quickly recovered. 

He kissed her. Those metaphorical butterflies rising throughout her entire being. His tongue found her's, and the hunger to feel as much of him as she could get took over. Pulling him on top of her again. Moving to lay back down.

She moved her hands tentatively, gripping his arms, lost in the strong muscles. Feeling so many things happen at once. The feel of him under her hands and the weight of him on her, pressing her into the mattress. His mouth moving insistently against her's, making her head spin as she tried to keep up. A hand discovering the dip of her waist another pulling her thigh up past his hip. So many things but only one thing she could focus on. Pleasure. So good and hot she felt like she would burst into flames.

She moved her hand to his stomach, sighing at the hard skin going down until she reached a trail of hair. They pressed closer together, and Raven used a leg to press him closer. Desperate for every inch of him on her. Her body burning for him. 

A hand grabbed her breast again, squeezing and stroking through fabric.. She stopped kissing, gasping in his mouth. Moving away and yanking her nightgown off. Wanting his hands on her skin. She sat up when it got stuck. Damian followed her, helping her pull it off her head. He moved to kiss her again once it was off, while she tried to unclip her bra, struggling. Pulling it off and tossing it away somewhere as he pushed her down into the bed. He pushed down her underwear, and Raven kicked it off gladly. All she could seem to think about was him. Realizing how confusing that was. 

Just a few weeks ago she didnt trust him. Their relationship was cordial at best. Snapping at eachother at their worst. Really just for the sake of Laila they tried to get along. 

Only recently did she begin to feel this burning need for him. Remembering the way his fingers skimmed her face after she kissed his hand. Or the feel of his arm draped over her. 

But it was nothing like this. They hadnt given eachother this level of pleasure before. 

But it felt right. 

His erection pressed against her hip. His hips flexed, pushing it against her and rocking slightly. He groaned in her ear. And Raven kissed his cheek to get his attention, pulling him back into a kiss. 

She already felt hot, wet in between her thighs. She reached a hand down to stroke herself. Trying to satiate the much needed friction her body craved. She spread her legs wider. Feeling Damian settle between them. 

He bit her lip, and she let out a loud sigh as he pressed against her. 

Their eyes met again, and wordlessly he moved to enter her. Biting her shoulder as he fought off a groan. She kissed him as he began to rock his hips. Gasping in his mouth.

They were quiet, forever wary of the creaking bed or the shifting sheets. Pausing once or twice when they heard Laila or Titus shift in their sleep. 

She groaned in his mouth, tracing his jaw as he bit her lip. Pushing her hips into his.

She felt that churning in her gut. That familiar sensation that let her know she was close. She reached between them, rubbing herself. Feeling him stutter at the sight before continuing with more vigor. Pushing a leg higher up to her chest. His movements were deeper. It felt so tight and hot, and she didnt remember the past times ever feeling like this. 

Her body tensed as he pulled her closer. She muttered his name in his ear, a hand snapping unconsciously to his backside as he hit a certain spot. Gripping tightly. She spread her legs wider, rubbing faster, squeezing him tightly as he kept the angle. 

She couldnt stop the loud moan that left her mouth, she pushed her mouth to his neck, tasting sweat and inhaling his scent as she came undone. He kissed her as she trembled, most likely it was to stifle any noise.

He pulled out of her, rolling off and leaning halfway out of bed to grab the towel he dropped earlier. 

He curled close to her and she watched in confusion as he rubbed himself with his hand. 

She didn't really get why he was masturbating into a towel, wasn't the whole point to get her pregnant?

She felt all hot again at the pornographic image of him touching himself against her, his pants heavy against her neck. She moved her hand boldly to join his, carefully studying him to see what was ok. 

He relented. Letting her touch him, and Raven began to copy his movements. Trying to remember what she read in books. His face was red. Redder than shed ever seen him. Quickly laying his head against the side of hers, and she listened to his heavy breathing in her ear. His hot breath on her neck.

She ran her thumb over the tip and he gasped. "Go a little faster." He muttered quietly. His voice husky and thick.

She swallowed, complying. A hand gripped her butt, pulling her closer, sucking on a spot below her ear to silence himself. 

Her pace isn't fast enough, and his hand replaces her's in a blistering pace. Leaning further into her, face falling to her collar bone as he came undone in his towel. 

He gasped, shaking, pulling away slightly. Raven ran a hand through his hair, her other hand trailing down his back. 

He blinked at her rapidly, a new look in his green eyes that she never saw directed at her before. Followed by embarrassment. She moved to kiss him, feeling him sigh against her mouth. Falling into her arms, and she gladly took him.

\-------

She woke up later in with a start. It took her a second to focus. Confused at the heavy weight on her chest. She ran her hands across the smooth planes of his back. Tensing as she realized Damian was curled up into her chest. His face close to her's. 

The events from a few hours ago replaying in her mind. The curve of his hips, his hot breaths on her body, his butt in her hands as she gripped him. She blushed.

She layed her head back again, processing her thoughts as she stared at the ceiling. 

So much has changed. But was it a good thing? Last night was good, better than good. But Damian was still someone she wasn't fully sure she could trust. Her mind flashed to the moment last month when he had his hand to her throat. And suddenly the weight on her chest became uncomfortable. What would become of this? 

Making love like lovers when they weren't. When she still feels like she cant trust him.

A whimper drew her attention away from her thoughts. Glancing over at Laila's turning little form in the darkness. The young girl twisting under the sheets. A loud cry sounded. Raven hurried to nudge Damian off of her chest. 

He was awake with a start. And their eyes met quickly, wide eyed and curious. Still tentative about how far to cross this line.

She stepped out of bed. Finding her nightgown and slipping it over her head. She watched out of the corner of her eye, Damian stand as well and move to the dresser, tossing his used towel in the hamper on his way. Slipping on shorts. 

Raven hurried to Laila, picking her up and hushing her. The familiar weight of her soothing. 

Her cries turned her whimpers, and Raven saw Damian move to grab diapers out of the corner of her eye. 

"You dont have to do that," she said impulsively, wincing slightly. "You have to be up early…"

"..." He handed her the diaper, and Raven took it hesitantly. Focusing on the task of changing Laila, also hyper aware of Damian standing behind her.

The girl continued to whimper once she was clean, and Raven wasn't sure what she wanted. 

Damian gestured wordlessly for Laila, and Raven gave her to him. Her whimpers slowing. "Let's go to bed, hmm?" He murmured to her.

Raven pursed her lips in displeasure. She read babies needed to stay in their cribs otherwise they'd get used to the mother's bed and never want to leave. That and the fact Damian and her just did inappropriate things on the bed, made her feel guilty about letting the child on it. 

She watched Damian and Laila move to settle on it, and she went to join them. 

She watched Damian press close to his daughter, planting a kiss on her head and stroking her dark hair. A sad look in his eyes. Laila’s tired green eyes blinking up at him. 

Raven watched, a sad frown on her lips as she watched them. 

______________

She walked with him to the courtyard, letting him carry Laila. A medium sized duffel slung over his shoulder. Titus trotted by her feet. Looking sad, as if he knew his beloved master was leaving. 

It was silent for the most part. Raven not knowing what to say. 

Talia was by the entrance, watching them. A hard look in her eyes when she saw her.

She turned her gaze to her son, approaching them. “Damian, are you ready to come?”

“Yes, mother.” He hesitated. “I’ll be just behind you.”

Her green eyes narrowed, but she nodded. Gently rubbing the black hair on Laila’s hair and pressing a kiss to it. 

“I wish you well, Lady Talia.” Raven said, not surprised by Talia’s rude look and small nod. Without a word- Talia left not looking back. 

Raven watched her figure recede into the distance.

Damian pressed a kiss to Laila’s head, rubbing his thumb along her temple. He looked like he was trying to engrave her image in his mind. She wasn’t surprised if he was.

Reluctantly he handed her over to Raven, moving to rub Titus’s head, the dog whined softly.

Finally he looked at her. “Take care of them,” He said.

Raven nodded. “Of course.”

It was silent. And Raven felt a pang, realizing that she was going to miss him. “Stay safe.” She told him.

He nodded. 

Before Raven could question herself, she leaned closer, placing her hand on his neck and kissing his cheek. “We’ll be thinking of you.” She promised. Feeling nervous.

His hand moved slowly, grabbing the hand below his jaw and pressing his lips to her knuckles. 

She blushed, his eyes meeting her’s before he pulled away. 

He gave her a nod. Slowly turning around and following after his mother to their ship on the shore. She watched until his figure disappeared. Clutching Laila in her arms. 

\-------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah sorry about the wait. Between getting ready to move across the country and writing this on my phone it's been pretty hard to sit down and finish this. Next chapter should be up by the end of the month. Hopefully you like the changes I made, let me know what you think!


End file.
